


"Shards"

by Juurizumi



Series: Shattered [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Flashbacks, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nightmares, Praise Kink, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Trauma, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juurizumi/pseuds/Juurizumi
Summary: Red made a mistake, one that he will not be able to repair in a long, long time: A new world of happy faces greets him with open arms but he just wants to go back to his reality. While he tries to fix the machine, new posibilities will come alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic for the UT fandom, i'm fixing the chapters because my english back then wasn't the best. It was a wonderful and fun way to learn the language, and i'm happy to be able to correct all the mistakes i made and see how much i've improved.

The crunch of the snow under his sneakers and the cold air in his face felt familiar, but the town in front of him was absolutely new and strange from his point of view.

Everything looked bright and painfully colorful, he almost could taste the sugar in his mouth to the friendly ambience that looked like a trap. If he felt out of place back home, it was even worse here.

It was the first time he went out of the house in the last two months, his life has changed significantly in that short amount of time. Maybe it was related to the fact he wasn’t at his own fucking universe and he was stuck with the two sweetest, brotherly and  _ disgustingly _ opposite versions of him and his brother. “Hey Blue, where are we going? I thought Waterfall was the opposite direction?” Red complained loudly as he looked the back of his alternate version.

“Yes it is! But i need to get some groceries for dinner first” The short skeleton smiled at him, waving a list of stuff to buy.  _ Oh great. _ More quality time with his new happy family.

“Chill man, it won’t take that long” Not-Papyrus spoke, reading the irritation on his face. After a short moment he sucked the smoke from the cylinder in his mouth and huffed happily. It was tempting.

“Whatever” Red shoved his hands on his pockets to stop fidgeting, he felt observed by the people in the surroundings and it was making him nervous. “Hey Boss. Mind giving me one of those?” He pointed.

“You smoke?” The tall skeleton looked at him questioningly while his hands reached for the pack he always carried with him. He didn’t seem to mind the nickname at all. 

“Sometimes” Red answered receiving the lighter and the cigarette, making a huge but vain effort to not flinch on the touch of his Boss’ copy.

He bit the cig and pressed it firmly between his sharp teeth before he lit it and inhaled the content, relaxing a bit with the flavor and density.

“You shouldn’t.” Blue chirped “It’s bad for your health! Plus, it stinks!”

Red didn’t really matter. 

“Do you have to be so  _ blunt  _ about it?” 

“Papyrus!” 

Red sniggered but covered his mouth immediately, hoping none of them had heard him. Unluckily, Pap did notice the gesture and his smile widened, almost mockingly. It made Red blush and look to the ground, but the taller didn’t comment about it. 

He hated that smile. It made him feel uncomfortable and awkward whenever he was around, Red preferred to avoid him as much as he could. Otherwise he was stiff and alert, completely terrified yet expectant for that smile to be a mask he only used in front of his brother.

 

* * *

“Red? What are we looking for exactly?”

“A gear…” Red was on top of one of the piles of junk as he took a little metal ring on his phalanges to stare at it detailedly. Sans was enthusiastic about helping, he was searching around the bottom, running from side to side while Pap just laid lazily on other pile doing nothing but watching them dig around the trash. “… Somethin’ like from this size” He clarified waving the little object, and throwing it to Blue.

He needed a piece for the machine, they were searching it in the junkyard in Waterfall, but as he thought, it was hard as finding a needle in a haystack and it required luck in the matter of size and shapes. But after a couple minutes he guessed it was his lucky day.

“I think i found it!”

“Really?!” Red jumped from the top and slid on his sneakers all the way down to where Sans was. “Where?”

“Under this thing over here!”

A long and thick board was stuck under the pile, Red crouched to see and a glint helped him to notice the little gear trapped there. He couldn’t really tell from the distance, but it looked exactly like what he needed. “Okay, time to move this big boy” He muttered rubbing his palms together.

Blue stepped back as the taller skeleton placed his hands under the board and started pushing to lift it, but after two tries it didn’t seem to move an inch and Red huffed, frustrated.

“I might need some lil’ help here, Blue” Sans pointed with his chin and the kid’s eyes became bright as a big smile formed in his face.

“Sure Red!” 

Both of them placed his hands on each side of the board, this time with their strength the object moved, but a loud racket made them stop and look at each other. A vibration filled the ambience as the pile of junk started to collapse and the pieces began to fall over them.

They didn’t have time to move as a huge old wheel was the first thing in roll down directly to them. Both of them yelped, waiting for the impact, but then a wave got them off the way quickly.

Blue and Red hanged from each one of Papyrus’ arms as they heard some of the junk still falling to the water, the noise starting to fade in clatters. Red was the first to fall on the ground, his bones rattling as his body was dropped carelessly. He groaned in pain but didn’t complain against his boss’ copy harshness, afraid of what kind of punishment would wait for him.

“You okay, Sans?” Papyrus questioned, gently placing his brother back in the ground.

“Yes brother! But the gear…” Blue looked at the sprawled stuff by his side, he knew the board was under the water now, and whatever it was below it too. His gaze turned to the other skeleton, who sat up looking the loss with a discouraged semblance.

“Fuck…” Red huffed and frowned, displeased. It was frustrating, so stressing. Everything was going so fucking wrong. He was trapped in an alternate universe, almost without any magic, half blind, stupidly vulnerable, with a useless machine and now he had lost the piece he needed to fix it! He wasn’t even sure the device will work!

He grabbed his head, groaning and cursing, as a hot wave of rage started bubbling up in his soul. Everything was so wrong. Why did he had to teleport? Why was he such a whelp and didn’t accept his own death in that moment? He could’ve been dusted finally and end with all of this! It would’ve been  _ easier! _

Blue didn’t mind in hiding his worry. “I-it’s okay Red! We can find another! I will help–!”

“Shut the fuck up kid! It’s not okay!” He answered as he stood up, his voice echoing on the walls making it sound stronger, his left eye flickered for a moment with a yellow flash.

“Hey, chill there buddy. Sans is just trying to help” Papyrus spoke, a slight feeling of danger shivering on his spine as he stood in the middle of the two protectively.

Red didn’t flinch or felt threatened by the tall skeleton, his pitch was calm and his look half lidded, nothing menacing like his brother. But it also bothered him because he couldn’t really tell in what was he thinking or how serious was about his words.

“I don’t need his help, or yours” Red growled in response, shoving his hands on the jacket he wore.

Both of them looked at each other for a long moment, Sans was only silent because it worried him that any word could trigger a bloody fight.

The taller gritted his teeth before he answered. “Fine. Let’s go home Sans.” Papyrus pulled his brother’s gloved hand, walking away. The short skeleton complained, trying to break free from the grip. Red just looked at Papyrus, and Papyrus looked back to Red before they disappeared in a blip.

Sans just let his legs relax to fall on the wooden platform with a sigh. “Shit…”

His kneecaps shook like an earthquake and his soul was pounding noisily in his chest. He took deep breaths trying to keep himself stabilized but before he did, he started to realize: he was outside.  _ Alone _ . Without no place to shelter or magic to protect himself.

_ Fuck.  _ This was dangerous, someone might hunt him while he was totally defenceless like now, he couldn’t just stay there.

He started looking his surroundings before he stood up really slow, opening his senses like when he was in his timeline to detect any move or sound. He had to move and find a safe place to spend the incoming night, so he started walking through the caverns, between wet walls and puddles as the sound of the water stream surrounded everything with a permanent echo in the ambience.

* * *

 

 

After a short walk, he found the dark room, where the black pitch engulfed every detail and creature that came in.

His best allied back at home were the shadows where he could hide, because on opposite of other monsters he could see almost perfectly in it, even with his now limited field of view, and the silence was a big advantage if someone came.

He sat in a side of the path to rest, just thinking. What was he going to do now? He couldn’t just go back, not after that. Red knew it was a bad idea and Papyrus was upset with him, he will probably punish him for his disrespectful behaviour. But he definitely needed the machine. It was his only gate to go back home after all. Back to his life… back to his Papyrus. The thought made him wander.

What was Boss doing in his universe? Was he finally relieved to not having a useless big brother to take care of? 

_ Was he searching for him? _

For a moment he allowed himself to imagine the tall skeleton searching for the monster who dusted him just to take revenge with a slow and painful torture.  _ Yeah, like that would ever happen. _

Red blinked repeatedly and shook his head to stop his stupid mind from wallow in sadness. It didn’t matter if Boss was searching him or not. He had to go back at any cost like the good  _ dog _ he tried to be. To show at least his loyalty.

Metal steps put him back in alert, he got instinctively into both his hands and foots like an animal, ready to act if the situation required him to move fast.

The monster passed noisily as the dark and heavy armor covered their body and face. They didn’t seem to realize it was being watched, just walked patrolling and looking around in a calm manner, like nothing was a real threat to them.

Once they was leaving the dark room, his voice reverberated on the walls. They were speaking to someone.

Sans shifted closer and silently as a cat, trying to see the other monster. He was absolutely sure he hadn’t done a sound until a spear was stabbed by his side on the ground.

Red flinched, but didn’t move that much from then.

“Wow, wow, what was that for Cap?” A monster spoke by his side.

“I thought i saw something…” A raspy, yet feminine voice answered, as her metalic steps came closer to the short skeleton in order to inspect the area. Sans was ready to run, but something stopped him. He recognized the other voice, he knew that pitch very well and his nerves wouldn’t stop rising as he spoke. “You should be careful with those things, you could hurt someone”

“Don’t be ridiculous! My aiming is perfect!” Her voice was amazingly loud, it kinda made Red remember how noisy the Captain of the Royal Guard was in his universe. 

“That’s exactly why i’m worried– Hey… Wait, you said there’s someone?” 

“Yeah, it’s been watching me since i came”

The other started walking closer too, and Red went limp in panic on the big metal hand that suddenly grabbed his jacket and lifted him.

Papyrus looked at him astonished. “Red?” 

“Do you know this guy?” The woman asked, taking off his helmet.

If Red wasn’t scared enough, he certainly was now. His magic flickered on his eye, trying to blip the fuck out of there, but nothing happened, he just was breathing short and fast, his eyes locked on the lizard woman in front of him.

“Woah, w-wait Alphys, lemme just…”

Papyrus suddenly took the short skeleton and put it back in the ground, noticing how terrified he was.

“Hey Red, c'mon man, look at me” Pap placed both hands on each side of his skull, speaking in a cooing voice, but he was absent, still trying really hard to teleport away. He was hyperventilating.

“What is wrong with him?”

“He’s just… Would you…” The tall skeleton stammered and clicked his teeth. “I’ll take him home, don’t worry.”

 

* * *

 

Several minutes later after they moved to a brighter area, Red was curled in a ball, still recovering from the  _ deadly _ encounter, at least he saw it that way, even when Papyrus had explained repeatedly that she was inoffensive when there was no humans or kitchens around.

The tall skeleton had his back leaned on a wall as he smoked and spoke with a peaceful voice.

“Alphys is the Captain Sans always talk about, she’s training him and teaching him how to cook”

Back in his universe, Alphys was a mad scientist that had kidnapped Red in an occasion and made some nuts experiments with him. If it wasn’t for Boss he wouldn’t have got out from that alive, for sure.

“You okay? Ready to head home?”

Red snapped back to the sudden question, and looked up skeptically. “W-what?”

Papyrus stretched, making some of his vertebra pop before he relaxed and put his hands back on the hoodie. “Sans is waiting for us with the dinner. He asked me to pick you up.”

“What? But…” Go home? The house?  _ Why? _ Wasn’t he mad at Red?

Papyrus scratched the back of his skull and cocked a brow. “Is it… Something wrong?”

Red felt in a spotlight with the direct stare they shared, so he looked away. “No it’s just- i thought you didn’t want me to…”

“To come back?”

The short skeleton just flinched a bit when Pap crouched in front of him and gave him a gentle smile.

“Hey man, look. You may be a jerk sometimes, but i wouldn’t leave you homeless because of that”

Red’s soul skipped, but he couldn’t even speak or thank him, because the tall skeleton talked again.

“But i did want to talk to you about  _ something _ ” Suddenly, Pap took one hand out of the hoodie and started rolling a rusty  _ gear _ on it. Sans’ eyes widened. “Mind if we take the long path?”


	2. Fifty one

Red little drops. _ One. Two. Three. _

Chips fall on the floor.  _ Click. Click. Click. _

Sans was counting.  _ Seven. Eight. Nine. _

Darker yet darker.  _ Ten. Eleven. Twelve. _

_ Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen… _

The door slammed open, and a tall shade appeared through it.

“I-i’m sorry” Sans stammered, shaking in panic as the blood dripped messily on the floor and the bed. “I-i’m so-sorry”

His body nearly jolted when the steps came closer. “P-please fo-forgive me!”  _ Twenty two. Twenty three. Twenty four. _

“I-i’ll c-call Pappy Red! You will b-be okay!” Sans spoke from the distance, Red could hear him but the only he saw the big and sharpened skeleton through his right eye.

He hid in the corner of the room, trying to protect himself. “I w-won’t do it a-again! Forgive me!” _ Twenty eight. Twenty nine. Thirty. _

_ “You fucking piece of shit. Look at what you did! I’ve already told you to stop this gross habit of yours!” _ Papyrus looked at the stained mattress with a frown as he cursed in his characteristic loud voice.

“I’m gross. So gross. Gross gross gross.” Sans trembled and shut his eyes as he repeated the word over and over like a mantra.

_ “Ungrateful asshole, look at this fucking mess” _ The tall skeleton muttered.

The tears started welling up in his eyes and fell on the floor. He had to stop. Boss hated when Red cried. Boss hated when Red bleed.

His fingers literally dug in his skull as he tried cut off the tears.

“Sans?” A drowsy voice called as new steps appeared on the room, the vision on Red’s left eye starting to recognize the reality around him.

“D-do something Pappy! He’s hurting himself!”  _ Fourty nine. Fifty. Fifty one. _

“Sans?” The counting stopped when the skeleton called him by his name, his long and lazy steps lightly tapping the ground unlike the heavy thumping his brother made when he walked. 

Red curled himself, trying to protect his body, getting even stiffer if possible. “Please do-don’t hurt me” He pleaded. “P-please”

The shade kneeled on the floor and the short skeleton recognized Papyrus. Not his brother, but the lazy, orange dressed one that smelled like honey instead of dust. “I won’t Red. You’ll be okay. Do you know who i am?” His white hands got closer, but didn’t touch him until the other nodded, allowing the contact.

_ “Useless lazybones” _ His daymare whispered as Red sobbed.

“Answer me. Who am i?” Papyrus asked softly.

“Papyrus… S-Stretch”

“Yes. Good”.

“I’m sorry”

“It’s okay”

As his brother started to fade away, Papyrus cradled the short skeleton in his arms and sat down on the bed, trying to comfort him with slow strokes on his back. Red heard him whisper. “Bring the first aid kit, Sans”

“Okay” Little fast steps ran out from the room. Warm magic filled the surface of his skull, soothing the claw marks on each side.

“Can you hear me Red?” Papyrus asked softly, trying to bring him back to reality. “Do you know where we are?”

The short skeleton was trembling, his tears had stopped and he wasn’t afraid anymore. He knew his brother wasn’t here, even when his voice reverberated loudly in the room. His body was tired from being tense. “Red?”

“I-is he okay, brother?”

“Don’t worry Sans, i’m sure he’ll be okay. Just give him a moment. Would you go to the kitchen and make something for us?”

“Of course!” Little steps left again, the silence in the reality became thunderous as Red’s hallucinated brother kept his raspy and loud cursing.

He felt Papyrus’ magic vanishing. His comforting warmth made Red nuzzle into the hoodie and try to bury himself deeper on the soft cloth.

“Hey, you’re safe” The tall skeleton affirmed when he tried to pull away and put him back in the bed, but two little hands stopped him, clutching weakly on the orange fabric.

Papyrus rubbed his back, a gentle calmness emanating in his phalanges as the other barely moved. “Want me to lay down with you for a while?”

Red nodded, sniffling after he parted from Pap’s body to get into the bed.

Sans had woke up in a strange room, it was the most probable trigger the tall skeleton had in mind. He felt guilty for not letting him sleep in the couch like he always did, it’s not like his brother cared to share the bed, the matter was Red’s uneasiness about sleeping close to other monsters. Pap decided to try and take him asleep to the room, but it had been a bad idea.

Before Papyrus got on the bed he cleaned and healed the short skeleton’s new wounds, they were thin enough for the magic he applied before helped them to heal fast and without leaving scars in a few days.

He left the first aid kit on the floor and took place under the blanket, trying to get close to Red, who just flinched and kept his distance as much as he could.

A long hand brushed the side of Red’s arm gently, up and down. He shuddered and it took some minutes of pure, awkward stiffness, before his body relaxed. 

Sans allowed the movement and the feathery pressure to bring him back, as the image and the voices faded away into background noise. 

“H..hey Pap…” He tried to squirm away from the gentle touching as he spoke.  "m'okay already"

“Yeah?” Papyrus smiled, not moving his hand away, just rubbing softly the bare bone with his phalanges. “That’s good. Does your head hurt?”

Red shrugged with a little smile. “Nope. I’ve had worse”

Pap had heard that before, the thought always made him frown in sadness. And he didn’t like how truth it was. “…such as?” 

The short skeleton blinked and his eye sockets grew. “Oh. Uh…” He put a finger on his chin thoughtfully. It was kinda cute. “Like um… this” Red moved the strap of the tank top, revealing three cracks on his clavicle. It looked like it had been completely splitted and placed back together with poor precision, so it wasn’t really good healed. “Undyne got me that time, i was at her territory in Waterfall or whatever”

The slender skeleton hadn’t really expected a proper answer to the question, there was something about the easiness Sans had to speak about it… Was it  _ pride? _

“Undyne? The… scientist?” Papyrus cocked a brow, confused at the mention of the Royal Scientist.

“What?” Red laughed amusedly, making the tall skeleton blush. “She ain’t a scientist” He answered between a snigger “Not in my world at least”. 

“That’s weird” A soft smile appeared on his face, he enjoyed seeing this Sans laugh, it was a rare event and his soul felt funny when he did.

“Can you tell me more?” Shifting to get more comfortable, Pap looked at him attentively, letting his head rest over his forearm. “About your… Scars?”

Red grinned and looked away. “Uh… Maybe”.

The tall skeleton stared at Red questioningly, but he kinda understood after thinking for a sec. “Just the ones you choose” He added with a gentle smile. 

Sans just gave him a short but thoughtful glance before he moved and lifted the hem of the tank top. His cheeks tinted slightly, his body trembled under the other’s look as he spoke. “This one here.” He pointed one of his lower ribs, the crack looked deep and it had little notches around it. “The dog pack. I was playing a prank on them but Lesser dog found me before i got out of the forest. He bit me really hard, i couldn’t even move for several days” He remembered with a smile. “To be fair, Dogamy doesn’t have a tail to wag anymore…” He said with a deep, amused voice. Papyrus wasn't sure he wanted to know how pranks worked on such unforgiving universe.

He had seen Red’s body before, but the other never allowed long stares like now and covered immediately, so he was able to scrutinize every detail this time. Red’s hand moved.

“Here” His phalange pointed the lower sternum, the wound started close on his xiphoid process and almost reached the manubrium.

There was a dark and thick gap, it was even deeper than the previous. “A guard stuck his axe in here once, really close to my soul. It bled a lot when i pulled it out” Red seemed to be remembering every detail, because he looked absently the crack and traced it with his fingers. Papyrus shivered in a reflex, the strange thought of those hands on his own bones starting a hot tingling sensation in his soul.

After a brief moment, Red came back to the present and kept going with the explanation “Look, here” He tilted his head, showing Pap the side of his cervical vertebrae. Most of them looked like they had been crushed by pure pressure, a big amount of ridges looped around the circumference. “A trap in Waterfall got me from here, it almost choked me to death. If Boss hadn’t been close i’d be nothing but dust”

A strange feeling spreaded inside the hollow of Papyrus’ mouth at the sight of Red’s neck. It felt like his magic was coming alive in it, like it had his own will. He wondered what was wrong with him when his eye sockets reminded the view of the naked skeleton, his rough and wounded bones totally exposed for him when Red was getting changed just a day ago, and now he was in front of him, touching and showing Papyrus the details.

He tried to move those images and his thoughts away.  _ No _ , he couldn’t think like that about Red, it was wrong and fucked up considering the fact this was Sans, an alternate version of his own  _ brother _ . “And this?” Papyrus’ hand moved rather impulsively, his phalange tips pressing the crack on the side of Red’s false ribs. The short skeleton jolted with a little wince, like the wound was still painful despite how old both knew it was.

Papyrus withdrew his hand immediately when he realized what he had just done, his soul skipping and beating really fast. “S-sorry”

Fuck. Red’s face was flushed dark, he was looking at the tall skeleton with a strange mixture of feelings, and Papyrus gave him a similar stare.

Something felt agitated and rising in the ambience, like it was fizzing and bubbling up, getting ready to explode at any moment now.

Unlike Papyrus, Red knew what this feeling was. And he wasn’t very good controlling it.

“I…” Pap noticed how the short skeleton shifted closer, staring at him with hungry eyes, but he took off the blanket from his body rapidly and got out from the bed before Red could do anything. “If you’re doing good now i should go to check Sans. He was worried about you” The tall skeleton scratched the back of his skull awkwardly. “So um… Yeah. If ya need something just call.” He dashed out the room without giving the short skeleton time to answer.

 

 


	3. Erase

Papyrus was aware of how little changes were starting to show up in the alternate version of his brother.

The fidgeting and nervousness were disappearing slowly into minor gestures, maybe he still flinched a little when the tall skeleton showed up without any warning, but that also was going in decrease.

And those changes had revealed a strange charm in Red’s personality which started to blossom just a brief time ago after some events and his slow improvements.

His humour was too dark for him sometimes, Papyrus didn’t understand it completely, but he liked the shitty puns, the books and Sans’ meals, and somehow that was enough to guarantee they were having a nice cohabitation. He liked to see the scared monster he found a while ago recovering and becoming more relaxed, more _himself._ He had found that Red was nothing but a shell at the beginning, an empty shell of paranoia and distrust before he started to actually know him.

The nightmares were the only persistent thing that hadn’t left at all, but Papyrus understood, it was not easy, he had them too from time to time, maybe that was the reason he somehow started to empathize with him.

Red came from a dark place, an apparent alternative timeline to his, where everything was twisted, where your LOVE was the only way to assess your value and where your only allied were you and your abilities to survive. The poor skeleton was filled with too many scars and wounds for his short body, most of them were bad treated, as far as Papyrus had seen, there were no much places left that weren’t marked.

“Hey, seriously, is not big deal. One more of them won’t affect me.” Red groaned and complained, trying to squirm his arm away from Papyrus. He had been applying magic to the old wound for several days now, even when it was healed and had left a new mark. He knew he wasn’t so good with healing but he really wanted to erase the remnant completely. The worst was perhaps the acceptation Red had to the permanent marking.

“I know i can make it vanish, if you give me enough time” He looked at the thin and dark line attentively, trying to drive a wisp of magic in the notch softly. “Does it hurt?” He asked absently as the white glow filled the gap.

Red went stiff, the ache was present, but he shrugged weakly to avoid stopping the other from his work. “Nope”

“Good” Papyrus sent a new wave, stronger than the other. This time, Sans jerked and muffled a wince with his teeth, but the taller didn’t stop. “You okay?”

“I… shit… It stings” His look went down, the healing magic usually felt good, not painful. What was Papyrus trying to do?

“Sorry. Just a minute more” He muttered in concentration. The crack wasn’t visible anymore, it was filled with a white, intense light which pulsed at the rythm of Papyrus’ soul. He didn’t remember to have been so focused on something in a long time, he wondered what was wrong with him. It had been a while since the last time he wished to finish something properly but somehow he had faith in his skill and the memory of a certain someone doing the same procedure with him some years ago.

Little darks spots blossomed in his view, his head started spinning just an instant before the light began to disappear. He was on his limit already, and this was a brief warning. Papyrus blinked heavily, watching for any change in the wound. _Just a little bit more, he knew he could do it._

Red’s voice sounded far, far away. “H-hey Pap? You don’t look so good”

“M'almost don-”

Everything was pitch black.

“For fucks sake! Are you okay?”

He felt something furry on his face, muffling his breath as he opened his eyes to find his sight bleary and dark. Did he pass out? _Shit._ “Sorry Red, it’s nothing” He parted from the short body he was leaning into, his dizziness remaining as he grunted trying to keep his balance. His own weight didn’t help.

“It’s nothing my ass!” Red grabbed him by his shoulders and helped him to lay on the bed. “Why are you so persistent about this?”

Pap shrugged, trying to seem selfless. He wasn’t even looking at the short skeleton. “I dunno. I thought i could do it”

Red was frowning. It was the first time he was actually speaking into something he would consider as a loud voice. “Man, you don’t need to heal me, it’s useless. When i’m back there’ll be new ones to replace them”

Papyrus mirrored the other’s scowl, feeling a strange ache in his soul. He wondered if he had harmed himself, because it _hurt_. “You don’t have to go back”

Sans chuckled, he wasn’t taking his words seriously. “What? You thought i would stay? Don’t be ridiculous, why would i even try to fix the machine if i’d want to–?”

 _“I don’t want you to leave”_ Papyrus finally looked at him, he was still dizzy but he somehow managed to focus in the point on Red’s eye. Sans blinked incredulous to Papyrus, he didn’t understand what was he saying or why.

“I want you to stay here, where you are _safe_ ”

“Well i have some bad news for you: I _have_ to go back, safe or not.” He stood up from the chair and shoved both of his hands in the jacket. “This is not where i belong” He said with a defiant look. “M'going to the workshop”.

The short skeleton walked outside, Papyrus staring at him as he sighed, disappointed of himself, and his lack of skill. There was nothing he could do or say anymore, he knew this wasn’t his decision after all.

He wished he could do more. So much more.

 

* * *

 

 

Red was outside the house when he shivered at how cold his arm felt. He realized his sleeve was still rolled up, a vibration running through it. When he made to seat it, he looked at his arm for a long moment in confusion.

He touched the bone incredulous, trying to feel something, a hint from the crack that was there just a _moment_ ago. There was _nothing_ but a soft, fading hum on the surface.

 


	4. Alive

“You’ve been chipping again.” Papyrus took his wrist, looking at the brand new scars with a frown. 

Red eye sockets grew wide, his body jolting at the unwanted, abrupt touch and looked at him in absolute shock as an involuntary wall of bones came from the ground. 

Shattered splinters and marrow fell on the wooden floor, a sternum splitted in pieces, a sharp point appearing through it.

“P… Pap?!” He yelped, the taller skeleton gave him a horrified look before his body started to dissolve in white, pristine dust. He didn’t even shout or squirmed in pain, just granting silence.

“..ed” He whispered in a shaky last breath.

W… What had he done?  _ Oh fuck no. No no no no no. _

“Red!” 

As the monster in front of him faded, the same voice of his bizarre hallucination brought him to reality. Or at least a part of him.

His field of view splitted. A bloody image displayed on his right eye. A worried Papyrus was talking to him on his left eye.

Red eye sockets were wide and locked on Pap in absolute shock. His body was taut to the point it was painful, besides, he was uncomfortable with the firm wrap in his arm. He couldn’t stop looking directly at him, dumbfounded, his chest filled with shame, his eye socket holding the image of a horrible delusion.

The taller skeleton didn’t warn him before getting close and touching his arm like he usually did, he was more… careful most of the time. 

Sans was shaking, he forgot that his magic didn’t work since he got to this timeline… And for the first time, he felt grateful because he was sure he had shoot a bone attack in an unconscious impulse to protect his fragile life.

The image in his right eye remained.

“We’ve already talked about this Red, you don’t do this to yourself” He scolded. “S-stop…” Red grunted lowly, trying to break free from the grip like it burnt.  _ Shit. No. Please not now. _

“No, i won’t until you promise you’ll stop this, we have to talk-”

“Let me go”

“Red-”

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Sans snapped, slapping Pap’s hand with his free one.

“Don’t fucking touch me” He stepped away from the tall skeleton, his anxiety taking control of his thoughts in an accelerated impulse. He… He… He could’ve hurt Papyrus! He could’ve  _ kill _ him! Just for a soft, wimpy and worried touch!

He was worse than trash, he nearly attacked the hand that fed him, gave him shelter and took care of his broken, useless body.

“M'sorry…” He leaned his spine against the first wall he bumped into, letting his kneecaps fail in sustaining his body. 

His black and scarred eye was trapped by his horrors, he could see a pile of dust spreading in the broken and splintered floor.

His left eye was in reality, he saw Papyrus, alive, the only one he could apologize with for his non committed crime.

“M'so sorry…”

“H-hey, Red!” Papyrus looked at him surprised. It had been a while since this happened. “Hey, it’s okay. Red, look at me” It was frustrating not being able to move, to not being able to get close to him to grant some comfort. He knew it was a bad idea.

“M'sorry…i’m a piece of shit…. I… I…” He started to hyperventilate.

“No, it-It’s not like that… I… C-can… Hey Red, can i get a bit closer?” Papyrus felt nervous as well. He had dealt with this attacks before, but it always was a complex process. 

“N-no! Don’t please!” 

“I won’t hurt you, i promise. I… I won’t even touch you if you don’t want me to” He tried to convince him.

“But… But i could  _ hurt you! _ ” Papyrus eye sockets grew. Red would… Hurt him?

“Wha… Why would you do that?”

Red sat in silence, his breathing was fast but somehow stable. “I… I don’t… know…”

“Do you uh… want to harm me?” The lanky skeleton scratched the back of his skull, trying to relax. It didn’t seem this was going turn into a panic attack, it seemed… weaker. He could reason with the small skeleton at least.

Sans flinched “No! I would never-”

He trailed off, the image in his right eye bleary but still visible.

“Then you won’t” Papyrus stated “You won’t” He repeated softly.

Sans didn’t speak for a moment, uneasiness running through his entire body, trembling in a way his bones rattled. He must’ve looked pathetic.  _ So weak _ . He managed a slow nod without even trying to look at Papyrus.

The taller skeleton sat close in front of him, trying to not put pressure, but a minute after Red gave him a shy and pleading look, like he suddenly couldn’t deal with the gap that, in normal circumstances, made him feel safe.

Papyrus leaned closer, cupping his cheeks with his hands in a gentle manner. Sans shut his eye sockets hard, unable to accept the contact entirely.

“Look, it’s okay Red.” His thumb ran in circles around the zygomatic bones. “I’m sorry i scared you, i wasn’t thinking” _God. He was shaking so much_ _against his phalanges._ His little hands wrapped weakly against Papyrus’ as his breathing steadied. “I… I saw the scars and i couldn’t–”

“S-sorry…” Red cutted off in a hoarse voice. “I… I could’ve…" 

"You don’t have to apologize, t'was my fault”

“Y-you don’t understand. I nearly killed you!” He confessed suddenly, clutching his fingers in Papyrus hands.

“What?”

“If my magic still worked… I could’ve killed you… I s-saw it… I’m sorry…”

“Hey, Red-”

“M'sorry”

“Stop, is not your-”

“I’m so sorry… I’m s–”

“ _ Sans _ , stop!”

The mention of his name startled him enough to make him react and open his eyes.

“…look at me. I’m okay, it was just an hallucination or something”

Red looked at Papyrus, almost incredulous. “I’m here”

He must’ve really confused with that daydream he “saw”, ‘cause after looking at him in silence, he ran his fingers across Pap’s wrists, feeling his forearms over the hoodie, then grazed his elbows, and finally massaging his shoulders.

The taller skeleton almost melted on the floor to the awkward and explorative caresses Sans was giving him, his short, white phalanges tracing the vertebrae on his neck, and going back to his clavicle, feeling it over the fabric. His look was absent and dark with no signal of the red light that named him in this universe. 

Pap’s pulse accelerated and became frantic when one little scarred palm pressed on his chest. It was almost embarrassing the way his soul shone involuntarily, but it looked like it was enough to put Red’s mind at ease as he muttered slowly.

_ “You’re alive” _


	5. Scars and kisses

Red was still in his bed. He loved to see him wrapped in his blankets because his body was really small, and such feature was even more noticeable when he wasn’t wearing his jacket like now.

The previous day had been a bad day, he had one of his hallucinations, and it had been Papyrus fault. Now that he thought about it, Red didn’t really give the time to apologize because of the events that followed… 

Pap joined him in the mattress, trying not to wake the sleeping bulge there but before he could get comfortable his soul skipped to the sight. He frowned.

Little blood stains and bone pieces laid on the bed as the chipping he had seen in his wrists the day before looked deeper and re-opened. The shade under his eye sockets was even darker, like he hadn’t been sleeping at all lately. 

Papyrus realized. Maybe his actions just had triggered  _ one _ of several attacks he could have later. This had to stop.

He stood up with a frown and left the room, his mind wandering in guilt for not realizing sooner. He came back later with a first aid kit in his hands. He wished he could smoke to appease his nerves. 

Papyrus rolled up his sleeves and cleaned the wounds carefully. He applied some disinfectant before he looped the bandages around every wrist, noticing little flinches from the other skeleton as he did. He stopped for a moment to look at his work and his soul fluttered as a short impulse took over him and pressed his teeth lightly in the white cover. 

“Wh… What are you doing?” Red pulled back his hand with a frown and a light blush, his voice laced with a drawl.

“Healing you” Pap answered.

“Not that…  _ This _ . You kissed it, creep” He remarked waving his hand.

“That… Is not important now. We need to talk”

“About how creepy you are on monsters when they sleep?” Sans sniggered.

“Red, i’m serious. You couldn’t answer me yesterday, but you’ve been chipping again and i want to know what’s happening.” 

Sans didn’t stop smiling softly, but his left eye went dark.

“I’m worried.” Papyrus said with a gentle tone.

“I know” He slowly sat in the bed, avoiding Pap’s gaze. He knew he couldn’t escape from this talk, several months of living with these two had showed him that it didn’t matter what he did to push them away, they’ll be back to get what they wanted. “I’ve been… uh… Thinking. A lot.”

“About?”

Sans sighed. “My brother.”

Papyrus felt his attention growing. There weren’t much times when Red talked about his alternate version, ‘Boss’ as he called him, but Pap wasn’t sure if he liked or disliked that guy. Most of the insecurities Sans had were because of him, but as far as he knew, he also protected the short skeleton from making stupid or dangerous things. Maybe in the wrong manner, but he did took care of Red on his own way.

“I mean, he’s the strongest monster in the Underground, he won’t be defeated easily, it’s not like i’m worried for him. It’s just…” His breathing stopped for a moment and he tried to search for words that didn’t make him look as… Weak as he felt. “Sometimes i… wonder. He always complained a lot about me, how much of a total lazybones i was… And he kept reminding me i wouldn’t even be alive if it wasn’t for him” He blinked some tears away trying to keep his voice steady. “I just… Can’t stop thinking he’s having a better… An easier life without me” He said simply, curling himself in a ball.

Papyrus was surprised for the fact he didn’t need to pressure him to say what was on his mind, and how sincere his words were. A little bit of pride fluttered on his chest as he smiled softly. Red was getting better, and it didn’t matter he sometimes took some steps back, as long as they were there to push and help him to move on. “You shouldn’t think like that. He’s your brother and he always was there to get you out of trouble, haven’t you told me that?”

“I’m sure he could’ve left me if he really wanted to…”

“But he didn’t.”

“Well… yeah. He… He didn’t, but that doesn’t mean he–”

“C'mon Sans.” Papyrus used his name suddenly, sending a shiver down the small skeleton’s spine. “Maybe he did it because he really cares about you. Maybe he is wondering where you are and if you’re okay, and if–”

“Stop” He cutted off.

“Sans…”

“No, really, stop. I don’t want to think about that. I know you’re trying to make me feel better, but you don’t know him. I don’t know what is he thinking right now, but it surely isn’t me”

Papyrus remained silent for a moment. Well, there was no point in trying to paint everything in colors, this wasn’t  _ his _ Sans. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry”

He looked down for a moment and hesitated. “May i… Take your hand for a moment?” 

Red simply nodded. He was a bit absent, so Papyrus wasn’t sure he was even listening. 

In a gentle move, he pulled the little hand with his own, caressing the bandage carefully. Sans jolted.

“Sorry. Is it painful?” Pap stopped.

“N-no… I-it’s just uh… I’m sensitive there” He withdrawn his hand softly, a shy blush appearing across his face, but his interest was picked by something before he was fully apart.

He took Papyrus’ wrist in a sudden movement, and stared at it attentively.

“Is…” He blinked “Is this–?”

“Oh. Yeah… Guess i’m not the best role model.” Pap muttered sadly, looking at his own and old claw marks with a weak smile. “You know? Before you came here this was the only thing that kept me sane”

Red shuddered, the light in his left eye fluttering back. Was… Was that some kind of confession? Was Papyrus saying he stopped because of him?

“Having to take care of you i barely had any time to wallow in my own misery” He chuckled tenderly.

_ Shit _ . This was bad.

Red brought his hand closer and kissed the scarred bone without even thinking. His fingers trailed really slow from his carpus, tracing the ulna and radius with his phalange-tips, then reaching the humerus to his clavicle to pull the tall skeleton closer. He shivered in response.

“H-hey… Red?” Papyrus was almost complaining, but made no effort to resist. It looked like he was okay with the fact there was no much room between them.

Sans’ breath felt warm against his jaw, soothingly mixing with his own.

“You’re right, you’re not the best role model. But i–”

“Pappy! Red! Are you upstairs? I swear to Toriel, if you’re both still sleeping i’ll–”

They both looked at each other in silence, not moving an inch as the hand holding Pap’s shoulder was nearly burning, and their eyes were piercing each other’s expression.

Sans’ voice was only a little background noise as they desired each other in a strange paralysis. They didn’t move forward. They didn’t pull back.

And the door slammed open.

 


	6. After the nigthmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble chapter.

It wasn’t the first time they slept together. But the ambience felt tense, Red couldn’t help but hesitate to climb up the bed. That simple action felt really hard to do, particularly that night, and specially after that nightmare.

Papyrus shifted under the sheets, and gave him a questioning look.

“You comin’?”

“Y-yeah…”

Slowly, as if he felt scared of actually breaking the mattress, he sat down at the edge of the bed. He took a deep breath and laid down, covering his bones with the warm sheets.

* * *

 

He wouldn’t sleep. Not right now at least. The remnants of the recent nightmare still burned in his eye sockets.

Just a couple seconds passed before he rolled and suddenly found himself facing the taller skeleton who was gazing at him intensely.

It was unexpected, awkward, but somehow, he couldn’t look away.

_ Doesn’t he usually fall asleep quick? _ Red’s body trembled, his soul pounding uncomfortably in his ribcage. He wasn’t saying anything, just looking at him, his usual, lazy grin nowhere to be found in the darkness of the room.

His eye sockets moved gently, caressing every detail of Red’s body in a way the smaller skeleton could almost feel a strange warmth crawling in his bones, the thick sheets not providing enough protection from them. His gaze went down in a smooth pace, tracing the edges of the white, scarred bones revealing nothing but a hint of unreadable feelings across them. Sans squirmed, wanting to say something, to break the silence, but felt paralyzed, his hips starting to accumulate a lustful and unbearable heat.

It could’ve been, minutes, it could’ve been hours, but finally, Papyrus blinked slowly, until his eyes remained closed.

“Night Red”


	7. Proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since After the nigthmare is so short i decided to add this one as well today.

“You gonna sleep on the couch today?” The shorter skeleton was dozing off, almost unconscious with his head laid on the armrest. They had been watching TV until late night after the dinner. Sans was in his bed already, he had a very strict schedule after all.

“Mhm” Red affirmed, too sleepy to even answer properly. He shifted softly to get more comfortable but didn’t move anymore.

“Okay” Pap didn’t feel like going to sleep yet, it was rare for him, but he had been able to get some proper rest lately, he wasn’t exhausted.

It didn’t take long until Sans started to snore slow and deep. Papyrus chuckled, happily reminding it took almost a year for the shorter skeleton to sleep or even relax when he was with someone in the same room.

So much things had changed since he arrived, and for Papyrus it was a big relief. After so many resets, changes made life almost exciting. This didn’t mean he had absolutely stopped to wake up in sweat and panic, thinking the world may have been reseted again.

If it wasn’t for the fact they still were trapped in the Underground and he had an awkward crush for the edgy kid sleeping by his side, everything was nearly perfect.

He wished he could get rid of those emotions and see this Sans only as a cousin or a brother, but it wasn’t as easy as just wanting it, souls didn’t work that way.

His hand wandered softly in Red’s ankle, feeling the long hairlines and imperfections drawn on it. He knew he wouldn’t wake up, he was a deep sleeper after all.

It had been a year and a month now, he began remembering all the things that happened during since and how much this Sans had changed. He was doing great lately, he really seemed more relaxed, and… even happy? If it wasn’t for the fact he still had nightmares from time to time, he would say he was fully recovered from whatever had happened on his universe. And Papyrus loved the thought it was thanks to him and his brother.

Love… Love was mystery to him. He was sure he never felt something like it for other monster before he met Red, and it was certainly different from the love and the devotion he had for Sans, yet quite similar. He wanted more than anything their happiness, but with Red it was something a little bit…  _ darker _ , if he had to define it somehow.

Whenever he was as close as he was from him right now, he couldn’t stop himself from touching him, wanting to feel his temperature, his breaths, his beats. (But if the other was awake he’ll reject any contact for sure).

Sometimes Pap felt his soul pulsing fast from the proximity, he might have been feeling a sort of heat rising in his chest whenever he saw him naked, he even had been feeling something he would categorize as jealously from his brother being allowed to hug Red while he was profusely rejected.

And when they slept together… Geez, it drove him crazy, he just could stare at him in absolute  _ admiration _ for hours. Such tiny body, so much stories written on it.

He wanted to touch every imperfection in his bones, memorize it, know how it was made, know who made it… There’s so much things he didn’t know. So much details he wanted to know, like what was his favourite thing in this world, what things he disliked, which was his saddest memory, he even wanted to know about ‘Boss’. He missed his brother? Did he think about him? Did he still want to go back? To see him?

Everything was important. Papyrus wanted to know.

He  _ loved  _ Red. Maybe in a raw, obsessive way, but he loved him. Just being with him in the same room made Papyrus feel dizzy and overwhelmed.

He didn’t realize he was watching at him sleep instead of the TV.  _ He was such a creep. _

He turned off the device and scratched the back of his skull, looking at the old couch, thinking in how uncomfortable it looked to sleep on it. Sans and him had been talking about turning the workshop in a room for Red, since he always ended up in one of their beds. But Papyrus had been delaying him with selfish excuses: he liked to sleep with the small skeleton. Being the last thing he saw in the night always was a strangely beautiful way to end a day.

He pressed his fingers on his teeth, trying to soothe the sudden urge to kiss Red in his sleep.

It was weird. They were skeletons, they weren’t able to actually kiss each other, but he wanted to feel those his sharp teeth against his. And maybe they wouldn’t stop there. Maybe they could touch each other. Maybe they could do…  _ naughty stuff. _

Undyne’s forbidden books were starting to pick his perverted interest when he thought he could apply them to Red. 

He shook his head.  _ Bad Papyrus, bad. _

He stood from the couch, wondering if there was something he could do to stop this daily torture. Something that wasn’t so complicated as waiting for his unrequited love to fade.

The tall skeleton looped his arms around Red despite his decision of sleeping in the couch, staying still for a moment to feel his temperature and the ribcage over the clothes before teleporting to his room. Pap felt him nuzzling his hoodie and mumble something before he laid him in the mattress. 

He fondled the scar in his skull slowly and covered him with the blanket to keep him warm.

Suppress his feelings for Red’s happiness was his way to show how much he cared about him. How much he  _ loved _ him.

 

_ Wasn’t that weird? _

 


	8. You

The first one who ever showed compassion to Red was Frisk.

Sure, he had killed them without a reason the first time, maybe more than a single time just for his amusement. But their persistence about going forward made him curious.

_ Why would they keep trying? _

They were killed by every single puzzle and every single monster in the Underground countless times until they reached their target, their kindness giving every enemy a little bit of hope, the hope that everyone thought it was lost.

And they always did it with mercy. More than anything, with mercy.

Red wouldn’t deny there were bad resets, where his brother was prideful to be murdered by those tiny, dusty hands and the kid was accepted as a monster, maybe even worst than a monster himself.

But they were mostly kind. They’ll regret every single time and blame themselves for taking that course in order to discharge all the pain they felt death after death.

Red was sad since the last time he saw them was three years ago. The last reset they killed Sans, but went back to the save point, just to look at him through the hall with watery eyes and say  _ ‘sorry’ _ before they reseted and never came from the Ruins again.

Red missed them.

And…

The second one in showing compassion to Red was Papyrus.

Not only his brother who reluctantly protected him when it was necessary, but his alternate version too. When he reached this Underground he was confused, scared, alone. Completely alone.

He had lost his right eye and he had teleported in the middle of a brawl, so he couldn’t help but being paranoid when he appeared back in the woods and he thought about something coming to attack while he was vulnerable. And his magic was nearly gone, like it was depleted from the travel and it wouldn’t recover anymore. 

When he reached his home, his shelter, he realized something was odd.

He could listen voices inside of it, and none of them belonged to his brother or anyone he had met before. Red wasn’t able to muster enough courage to knock the door and discover who was there, or  _ where _ he was now.

In the middle of the night, he was sitting aside the door, marrow spilling from his arm and staining the snow. He didn’t have energy to move, and his teleportation didn’t work. He was  _ fucked. _

Red didn’t expect the door to open suddenly, and he certainly didn’t expect to see an alternate version of his brother with a cigarette in his mouth and a sleepless semblance. He was way less cooler, yes, but more merciful.

This Papyrus was gentle, a bit lazy and with some hints that reminded himself, but he was caring and kind, a marking from the world where he was raised in. All of his gestures, his intimacy made Red’s scarred soul beat lively again, like it wasn’t so weak, like it was getting strong from the fact of being cared.

Sans had to admit he wasn’t good dealing with kindness, but with some effort and time, maybe more reluctant than anything, he was getting used to trust, to open himself to both of the brothers and to live in peace.

He looked at the gear Papyrus had given him, already attached to the machine, and he remembered the talk they had. It had been a couple months, and it had almost been a year since he got to this world.

Red still thought about his brother. He wouldn’t forget about him, he was wondering about Boss every day. How was he doing, how much was he enjoying his freedom. Maybe he could leave him be. Maybe he could accept his defeat to this challenge and let things flow the way they were now.

_ “You can stay here. Sans and i would be happy if you decide to live with us” _

His face warmed up. His soul warmed up. He left the screwdriver aside and sat in the floor of the workshop, taking off the wire-framed glasses and massaging his nose bridge with a sigh. He looked at white the roof, tired, drained.

Red loved Blue. He loved Stretch. And more than anything, he loved Boss.

But he just wanted all of this to end. For the first time in his entire life, he wanted to move on.

After half an hour drowning in his thoughts, he stood up. He walked to the door and looked the room from the doorframe, the half repaired machine was there, the tools were there. But something pulled him away from finishing the work. Maybe it was Papyrus and the tingly feeling he had started to grow fond of, maybe it was Boss and the perfect life he was probably having now.

It… it was okay this way.  _ Right? _

Boss was surely happy. He could be happy too, maybe away and missing and thinking about him, but he could.

He turned off the lights for the last time, a silent goodbye echoed in his head as he smiled briefly.

* * *

 

 

“You’re not going to the workshop today?”

Red was laying down in the couch watching the TV. The tall skeleton was about to leave and stopped in the moment he noticed the strange picture of this Sans just relaxing and not going to the machine he had been working on compulsively during the last year.

Red sighed and looked at Papyrus. “Nah.” He answered briefly with a calm semblance.

Both of them looked at each other for a moment before they smiled. Pap walked to the couch and touched the short skeleton’s head lightly. Sans’ soul hummed in his chest and he blushed, not expecting the sudden yet not entirely unpleasant touch.

“You’ve made your choice?”

“Y-yeah. I mean…” He licked his tooth in thought. “…if you’re still okay with it”.

“Of course i am” The tall skeleton chuckled happily as he took back his hand, resisting the temptation of staying like that for too much and before it became awkward. He felt a strange quiver in his soul when Red gave him a disappointed look, and his marrow fluttered pleasantly. “See ya tonight”

Papyrus walked through the room in silence and went out from the house.

When the door closed with a soft click, Sans curled himself in a ball, an unbearable feeling of ecstasy, happiness and maybe something else taking over his gut and soul, overwhelming it. He was smiling in a way his cheeks were in pain, without the knowledge that Papyrus was feeling the same at the other side of the door.


	9. Mistakes

_ He heard the door knock echoing in the vast, white forest. His little heaven was cold and snowy as ever “Who’s there?” he asked repressing a chuckle, waiting for the gentle voice of his friend to answer. _

_ “…” _

_ Silence. _

_ “Hey… You there?” _

_ Knock knock knock _

_ Sans was confused. _

_ “Who’s there?” _

_ “…” _

_ Nothing.  _

_ His body trembled and he grabbed his right arm with the left hand protectively. The door knocked again and he stepped back “Who are you?!”  _

_ Knock knock knock _

He tried to take one more step, and suddenly his skull bumped noisily against the floor and he stared the roof for a couple seconds before he realized the door was being slammed in a way he was surprised the little blueberry kid hadn’t woke up.  _ Who could it be at such hour? _

He scratched the back of his skull, soothing the bone as he got up. He unlocked the door, wishing he could curse whoever had interrupted his sleep, but he didn’t have time as a long body collided and fell into his, making his head hit again on the floor.

“Oh…” He looked at the barely opened eye sockets of Papyrus, the reek of alcohol filling his nasal aperture making him feel dizzy. “Hey there, asshole.” He said with a smirk, amused with the bleary look the taller skeleton granted.

“Hey… Red. Sorry for that. I forgot my keys.” 

The heavy body over his own was really cold, making Red wonder how many knocks were from his dream, and how many came from reality.

He had been dreaming with the woman behind the door, it was a mixture of old  memories, and jokes he hadn’t really told to his friend, but wished he could.

Papyrus was having problems to get up, so he helped him with a sigh.

“C'mon Stretch. I’ll take you to your room.” 

He would’ve considered teleporting and make it the short way, but his powers weren’t working properly since he got to this universe. He also knew how this shortcuts weren’t pleasant for the companion, and it wouldn’t be fun to clean whatever came from Papyrus stomach in his state…

Anyways, he could’ve just let him to sleep in the couch but he didn’t feel comfortable with using his bed, or sleeping by alone on it.

It took too long to realize it was a  _ bad idea. _

It didn’t took more than five steps before they were laying on the staircase. Red’s spine was pressed painfully against the steps as he wondered how many times he could bump his skull on stuff before a new crack appeared.

Papyrus was laughing, his cold breath slid against his shoulder, making him shudder in a nice way. “Sorry, sorry, you ‘kay Red?” he asked between giggles.

“ _ Tibia _ honest with you Pap, i’m gonna need a new skull after this” He answered with an annoyed frown. He was upset. Upset with him for being so goddamn nice and for causing such unknown and gross thrill in his chest. He didn’t feel like moving at all, despite the pain and the pressure in his spine, he just was absently looking at the drunk, dumb skeleton above him.

Papyrus kept laughing for a long time until his voice faded in a light sigh. He was staring at Red with a smile that didn’t last, his semblance turning into something Sans knew he had  seen before, but couldn't quite define.

Papyrus laid his forehead on Red’s, just breathing slowly, his smell being drank hungrily by the short skeleton, who was almost panting as he curled his hands around his wide shoulders.

Red felt his soul skip at the realization.  _ He could do whatever he wanted to do. _ He could pull and get what his body was asking for, despite the guilt that will make his way in his thoughts later. He could push and just take him to bed, and forget this chance to take advantage from the situation. 

But it didn’t matter what he decided, Papyrus was the drunk one.

Gently, his straight teeth clicked against Red’s in a soft kiss. They both sighed, the temperature rising just from the innocent touch. Papyrus slid his hands over the loose t-shirt the short skeleton wore and felt his ribs against his phalanges. Red swallowed a whimper, not moving an inch.

_ Fuck, what was he doing with him? Could he listen to the soul pounding in his ribcage? _ He dug his phalange-tips in Papyrus’ shoulders, wanting more. So much more. 

His tongue took shape rapidly in his jaw and he opened it, licking the solid mouth against his. Pap parted his teeth, allowing him to enter.

Red wondered how drunk could he be, not being able to form a tongue to correspond him correctly was a bad sign, but not entirely unpleasant. The hollow was wide, flat and smooth, and a low groan praised him as he prodded for sensitive spots around his palate.

One of his hands reached for the back of Papyrus skull but he suddenly pulled away and hugged him, panting softly.

“I… i’m sorry…” Pap said impulsively. “I… i know i shouldn’t do this… T-this is not okay…”

Red squirmed in discomfort. He was awkwardly okay with kissing, but a hug, as anything that was affectionate, was too much. Papyrus was so close to him, and yet in his words felt so far away. 

“I want to… make you feel safe here Red, y'know?” He spoke in a whispering, trembling voice. “A-and i want you to feel this is your home now, and we… we can be your family. Me and… and Sans.”

Red grunted.  _ It hurt. _ It hurt to think Papyrus desired him the same way he did, but was restraining himself because of what? A feely,  _ idiotic _ idea to make him feel part of a “family”?

“Fuck you” Sans pushed him aside, not violently, but not gently, giving him a dark glare. “Fuck you and your lil’ bro, and your stupid feely shit.” He said stomping back to the living room.  "I don’t need that bullshit. And i don’t want it either,  _ 'cause i’ll never be your brother" _

They didn’t look at each other, the shorter skeleton just went back to the couch in silence.

Papyrus sighed. “’Night Red.” He whispered to no one.


	10. Golden

“Hey Red, you wanna go to Muffet’s?”

Papyrus was about to leave the house when he saw the short skeleton alone in the kitchen. Red was immerse in a book with a cigarette between his teeth and a bottle of beer in the table.

He had been reading a lot lately, it helped to spend the time in the house when he was bored. It was at least better than the tv.

He raised his head and removed the glasses from his face to look at Papyrus. “What for?”

“Dinner. And some drinks i guess” Pap shrugged with a smile.

Blue was at Alphys’ house for a sleepover, and they couldn’t waste the chance to have a greasy meal and some alcohol after a long time.

Red smiled back “Sounds good” He answered as he stood up and walked close to the taller skeleton for teleporting. Both of them were too lazy to even walk anyways.

* * *

 

Muffet gave them a warm and silent welcome as they sat in a table, a spider came right after to take their orders.

Everything was just fine until they got their drinks. Papyrus stared at the golden liquid in Red’s glass with curiosity as the other gave a swig and hummed happily.

Sans didn’t realize at the beginning, but when he did, it took a sec for him to squirm under the the tall skeleton’s look and grunted. “What, you never had whisky before?” He asked with an annoyed look and a light blush in his bonecheeks.

“Nope” Pap answered, taking a sip of his beer before he poured some honey the hamburger and gave it a bite.

Red chuckled. He had realized before that despite how much Stretch enjoyed drinking, he had a very low tolerance to alcohol. It was hilarious. “Wanna give it a try?” Red offered the glass to the other without bothering to hide a malicious smirk.

Papyrus looked at him distrustfully for a moment and shook his head without a word before he took another bite of his meal, honey pouring from the corner of his mouth accidentally.

The sudden attention Red gave to the golden and thick droplet trailing in his jaw wasn’t concealed, a soft shiver ran through the tall skeleton’s spine when the other licked his dummy tooth with desire and gave another slow swig of his drink with a noisy, big swallow.

Papyrus felt thirsty, nearly gasping with need by the sound. It was strangely stimulating to him, his soul easily hummed to Red’s gestures in ache.

“You look like you _do_ want it” The short skeleton was smiling to the shy, yet hungry look the other was giving to him.

The memory of what happened the last time Pap got wasted still annoyed him but it gave some hope the other would give up in trying to hold himself. Maybe he could get him really drunk and convince him to have sex this time, _who knows?_

“W-what? I d-don’t”

Red bit his hamburguer, the sour mustard in it making his mouth tingle. He didn’t swallow before answering “Yes you do” He pushed the drink and slid it in front of the tall skeleton with a challenging smile. “C'mon, don’t be such a pussy, Stretch”

 _Oh._ That did it.

Papyrus cleaned the honey in his mouth with the sleeve of the hoodie and curled his fingers around the glass, his stare as defiant as Red’s when he took the brew to his mouth, without knowing how provocative the gesture was.

* * *

 

None of them was sure of how they reached home, they had been laughing and making terrible puns to ease the high tension after the firsts drinks and they wouldn’t have stopped if Muffet hadn’t kicked them away for being so goddamn noisy.

They were stumbling and holding into each other (which didn’t really help) when they walked to the house.

They fell clumsily into the entrance when they opened the door, with little, slurry chuckles between them.

“Bro, yer so fucking drunk” Papyrus laughed looking at Red, who had fell face down on the wood and didn’t move.

“I ain’t yer bro, and y’re way drunkier than i am!” Red slurred somehow. Everything was spinning so fast he didn’t want to move. Not even to crawl to the couch.

Pap sniggered “That word doesn’t exist ya bonehead”. He was laying aside Sans, looking how the room went from side to side.

“Fuck off!” The short skeleton answered, flailing a hand and trying to slap blindly. The hit clanked noisily and the tall skeleton winced as he grabbed his leg.

“Ouch! Nyeh heh heh” Despite the pain, Pap literally couldn’t stop laughing.

The short skeleton grunted and decided to stop talking. It had been a strangely long night, and he was doing a big effort to avoid doing something stupid and ruin the already unstable relationship he had with Pap. He _did_ want to pin him down and take him like any monster who came from his universe would, but he wasn’t that kind of monster anymore. He couldn’t just… Take advantage of the tall skeleton or force him to admit his feelings. He felt like it was wrong.

A sudden loud snore picked his attention and he finally lifted his head to look at the reason of his torturing.

Pap was fully sprawled over the wood, the hem of the hoodie was resting in the middle of his body, exposing his spine. And his pants weren’t any better. They easily showed his illiac crests to the view.

As everything kept spinning and waving, Sans crawled by his side and gently laid a hand on his face, his soul humming in his chest. He looked so calm, so ignorant. _So happy._

Red’s thumb traveled softly in the line that separated both rows of teeth before he muttered “Don’t show yourself so vulnerable in front of me, dumbass”


	11. Little lies

Maybe this was the breaking point for Red. A single word that repeated over and over in his skull, echoing, haunting him.

For a moment, he just hoped he could make Papyrus understand. He wasn’t “his brothers alternate”, he wasn’t the blueberry kid, and for fuck’s sake, he wasn’t his goddamn _‘bro’_ , as he had been calling him lately in a sickly affectionate manner.

“I’m not your Sans, you know that… right?”

Ever since he teleported to this universe, Pap gave him the same treatment that gave to his innocent dumb little brother, even when he didn’t deserve it. Even when he… didn’t feel that way. Like a _‘brother’_.

“I know”

“Then why the fucking nickname?” He questioned, frustrated.

“I know you’re not him but… i can’t help but see you as… i don’t know, a sibling?” He answered absently, looking at the tv like he really wasn’t paying fucking attention “A part of… my small family, i guess.”

Sans stared at him intensely, feeling just tired. Too tired of all that _shit._

“I’m not your brother” He said in a raspy voice, shaking his head from side to side.

Papyrus stiffened for a moment, not feeling comfortable with the course the talk was taking. He wasn’t paying attention to the tv, but needed the distraction that granted like the half cigarette resting loosely between his teeth, which he mostly chewed instead of smoking.

“I… i know. But–”

“Don’t lie to me”

Finally, Pap turned his head and stared at Sans, exhaling a cloud of smoke through his nasal aperture.

“What do you mean?”

“You keep saying _'i know’_ and calling me _'bro’_ , but that ain’t true. I know it…. you’ve _shown_ me.”

Papyrus listened, dumbfounded, his semblance turning into a horrified look. _How could he possibly know?_

“There’s no way i–”

“You did.” Red felt warmth spreading from his soul to his cheekbones, and after the rush of confidence he was experiencing, he looked away.

The taller skeleton slid his hand across his skull, trying to think, to remember something. The only moment he could’ve done anything like that was…

“I… i’m sorry Red. I don’t know what i said, and i don’t know what… what i did to make you think like that. But if i was drunk, I’m sure… i didn’t mean to.”

Red felt… sick at the statement. The little hint of hope that rested in that memory for the last week going away, slipping from his hands. He brought his legs to his chest, trying to appease the feeling.

So he was wrong. Papyrus didn’t like him the same way.

And he couldn’t blame him. Why would he anyways?

Red was broken. He was ugly. Deformed. Useless. Blind.

He was _nothing._

There was silence. They didn’t look at each other, they just sat in the couch without a word for a long, heavy minute.

And the rush came back.

 _Fuck it._ Sans thought.

“What if i told you… i wanted you to do it?”

“Red…”

“What if i enjoyed it?”

“Stop–”

“What if i want you to do it again?”

He raised his head, and before he could say anything else, he stopped.

Pap was hunched, a hand over his stupidly flushed face as he kept the cigarette with the other. Sans’ soul skipped in his ribcage at the sight of Papyrus, who looked uncomfortable and terribly embarrassed about the situation.

“Um… Pap?”

“I…”

He took a deep breath, and turned his face to the alternate version of his brother.

“I just need a moment” He answered, standing up after a short second.

He pressed the cigarette in the ashtray and dropped it, leaving the room reeking of smoke with a long sigh.

Red just watched him leave in silence, a feeling of uneasiness pulsed on his ribcage. Oh god, what had he done? And what did that reaction mean?!

 

* * *

 

Papyrus felt restless for the first time in a long, long time. All his attempts of keep aside his feelings for Red’s sake felt like a total waste. Was he wrong to think that what Sans needed was a brother to repair his broken concept of fraternity? Was he wrong to think that he could be the brother he needed?

He stopped in front of a note stuck in the fridge and scratched the back of his skull.

_‘Laundry day! Don’t forget.’_

He recognized his brother’s handwriting on the blue square of paper and opened the fridge taking a bottle of honey before he teleported to his room.

He gave the bottle a long swig, swallowing the thick substance happily. Something felt… nice. Like a weight has been lifted from his chest.

Maybe he was wrong after all. Maybe the only thing he had been doing the last months while trying to earn some trust from the smaller skeleton was to make him feel confused about their relationship. _God, what an idiot._

He took off his hoodie and the black tank top underneath it, scattering them on the floor, then did the same with his shorts. He picked them up to take them to the basket where Sans gathered the dirty clothes, and when he turned around, he realized the door was open, and a pair of darkened eye sockets were fixed on him.

“Oh… uh… Sans left a note, he’ll do laundry when he’s back so…” He grinned, almost letting a chuckle escape from his teeth at the comical staring he was receiving.

“Gotcha” Sans was absolutely static, but it didn’t last longer than a minute as he walked into the room and started stripping himself as well.

Pap smiled at the idea that Red was doing it on purpose. He couldn’t really tell, but it was a nice little thought. It was kinda surprising, he suddenly had such easiness to think about Red like that… was he suppressing himself that much?

Once the smaller skeleton was naked like him, it went towards the closet to get some clean clothes.

Papyrus thought he would hesitate but the topic made a _'click’_ in his skull, and the whole problem just… disappeared. Probably it was the view of Redd hips shaking at his stomps, or the fact he usually didn’t like to make things so complex. He convinced himself that his feelings didn’t have to be a problem, and… And Red _wanted_ this. More than anything, Red _wanted_ this.

He remembered in detail. Every needy look, every blush, every suggestive gesture the small skeleton has made lately. All of them were burned in his mind mercilessly, even when he tried not to think about it.

Maybe what he had to do next was to show the shorter skeleton that he didn’t see him as a sibling or as a copy, and specially _not as his Sans._

Red didn’t have time to open the closet.

“The fu–?””

A long, lanky body pressed him against the wooden door, making him flinch and turn around. Half-lidded eye sockets gazed at him and a stupid, lazy grin was proudly displayed over his head.

“So…” Papyrus started in a slow, husky tone “…we still have some time before my bro arrives.”

 _Holy fuck._ Was he prodding at Red’s chest with his bare pelvis?

A crooked smile and a nervous chuckle was the first answer from the short one. “Yeah, just the two of us… Lazing around, huh?” He questioned trying to not look _that_ excited.

Sans was almost speechless and hyper anxious, like he didn’t understand what was going on, so he continued.

"How about… i show you a couple things i’d never do to him?”


	12. Listening

A few weeks had passed since the little ‘incident’ with Red. After his proposal was accepted by the short skeleton, they just had enough time to kiss before Sans appeared with a door slam, his duties finished early that day.

It didn’t really matter. They’d find the right time.

Whenever he finished his sentry duties Papyrus teleported back home to make Red some company, since he was alone in the house most of the daytime.

That day he was watching tv, so Pap joined him with a silent greeting, not expecting the sudden attention the other gave him by scooting closer. 

Ever since this skeleton showed up and started living with him and his brother, there was an obvious and awkward big distance they had to keep from him to make him feel safe.

If that invisible restriction was infringed he had silent but visible paranoia attacks that kept him alert for  _ hours _ . Of course that big personal bubble had become smaller after a long time, particularly more now that they were sharing this 'relationship’. But there were some tiny issues. Issues that Papyrus  _ couldn’t _ not love.

The short skeleton sitting in his lap seemed so troubled with facing him, even when he had been the one who started the contact.

Papyrus caressed his spine and pulled him closer, grazing their half opened teeth together in a needy, dry kiss.

That was enough for Red to have an awkward mixture of feelings, and Pap knew it by the way he pulled to break from the contact but responded anyways, panting quietly.

His fingers curled softly in Red’s spine over the fabric, making him shudder. Magic started to pool in the short skeleton’s mouth as a tongue took shape in it, Pap could tell by the temperature rising in his breath.

Sans seemed really used to apply his magic  _ that _ way: the appendages formed easily whenever he wanted to, sometimes even involuntarily.

For Papyrus, however, was a different matter. The first time they kissed (or the first time he  _ did _ remember) he was shocked to feel the wet tongue trying to sneak in his jaw. He barely even knew it was possible to use magic like  _ that _ . Something new to try out, he thought, but still was a work in progress.

Red didn’t seem to matter, he always pushed his tongue in to invade the empty cavity, feeling Papyrus’ teeth and having special fun playing with the fangs on each side of his mouth, drawing short gasps from him.

Papyrus was hesitant and even a little embarrassed, maybe it was a good chance to give a shot to that work in progress, huh?

Gathering the magic and shaping it in his jaw, he parted from the wet kiss he was receiving to graze his teeth against Red’s neck. It took a long moment until his creation was finished. He moved it around, testing the strange feeling of the extra.

He parted his mouth, leaving a hot breath dissolve in the collarbone in front of him. The response was immediate: a short pant escaped from Sans’ mouth.

For the first time, he licked the bones from Red’s clavicle to his throat, the rough texture making him shiver. He was pleased with the soft and muffled whimper between the other’s fangs as he shuddered in surprise.

“Wh… Hey, Pap?” Red panted rapidly, his voice shaking. The taller skeleton wasn’t stopping, immersed in the feeling. He kept lapping his tongue across his neck gently as one of his hands rubbed the back of his ribcage soothingly.

“Hm?” The vibe in his voice sent a shiver down Sans’ spine.

“Wh…what are y-you..? Hn…” Red arched, swallowing a groan when the tongue ran between two vertebra.

Papyrus stopped suddenly, curious about what Sans wanted to say.

“What is it? You don’t like this?” He asked rubbing his fingers between the vertebrae in Red’s mid spine.

“It… It’s just… Uh… I didn’t expect you to do this…” He chuckled nervously. Papyrus gave him a concerned look, his anxiety was showing again. How strange.

“Why not?”

“I… I don’t know. This is not how i usually…” He trailed off with a blush.

The taller skeleton took a deep breath and scratched the back of his skull. He clicked a soft kiss on his forehead to calm him, getting a flinch in response.

“I think we should stop for today. Sans will be home soon so…”

“Oh, yeah…”

Red left his lap to sit in the couch with a guilty frown in his face. An awkward silence lingered in the room, and Papyrus let his mind wander.

An echoing voice repeated  _ 'This ks not how i usually…’ _ . Usually what? Was it something he  _ had _ to know? He didn’t want to ask… Red seemed uncomfortable with it.

Maybe it was related to the fact of how he used his magic for physical contact. He already guessed that the smaller skeleton had sexual experience unlike him but… Wasn’t that supposed to be the reason he would take the contact easily, pleasantly?

Something wasn’t right.

“Hey, Stretch? You okay?”

“Hm? Yeah… Just wondering…” He shoved his hands in the hoodie to take his cig pack, but stopped. Sans was going to be pissed if he came and the room reeked of smoke. So he proceeded to speak after a long sigh. “What did you mean with, ' _ usually _ ’?”

“Oh… About that” Red lowered his gaze, his face was indescribable, but it was obvious he preferred to avoid the topic. “Y-you… You wouldn’t understand” He answered with a dark shade of anxiety in his eyes. He rubbed the crack of his skull, and seemed lost, lost in his memories, back at home.

Papyrus didn’t like that look. It remembered him the first time he found Red. Scared, injured, used to pain and abuse, to live without trust, to be in constant paranoia.

“Try me” He said giving a soft pat in his shoulder, breaking the bubble where the shorter one was encased. It wasn’t the first time he and Red had a talk, and it certainly wasn’t going to be the last one. But what he was going to hear was slightly different from other stuff he knew.

Sans hesitated, his voice trembling. “It’s fucked up…”. His phalanges hadn’t stopped tracing the crack, it almost looked painful, like it could start bleeding at any moment.

“It’s okay. You can tell me.”

Red swallowed and sat in silence for a long moment. One, two, three minutes passed.

Pap was about to give up and let him be, but then he spoke.

“Back in… In my universe, i did have… Sex. Like,  _ a lot _ of it. But it never was because i wanted to, it was common to use it like… An exchange”. He didn’t even dare to look at Papyrus while he spoke, images and motions passed through his eyes like he was watching them in a film. “It happened frequently, if i couldn’t afford for something, pleasing was a payment… There were really bad times when i couldn’t even pay for a proper meal for Paps, so i really didn’t have much of a choice. It was daily shit i had to deal with”.

The tall skeleton had expected something like that, he knew well the scars and burns in the other skeleton’s pelvis and lower body. 

Maybe Red hated himself and his body because he had to use it like an object most of the time. Maybe the perception of his own body was too twisted to surrender it to someone entirely.

“And…?” Papyrus inquired curiously.

“A-and… I never really enjoyed it, i was there only to please. It never was something i was looking forward to… Not until…” Geez, was there a  _ not-cheesy _ way to say this?

Pap couldn’t help but grin, he knew Red wouldn’t finish the sentence, so he tried to press him to say what was bothering him. “Then, why you wanted me to stop before?”

“I didn’t!” He answered rapidly, suddenly looking to the taller skeleton. “I just…” His eye sockets went to the floor one more time. Red ran down his hand from his skull to his neck, tracing with his fingers the path Papyrus made with his tongue. It remained warm. “Things like… feeling or… even kissing weren’t necessary before… it feels weird”

“…I see.”

Red scratched his clavicle awkwardly, trying to calm himself causing a small amount of pain. It didn’t last long, since Pap saw what he was doing and took his hand to clank a soft kiss in his palm then pulling him closer, summoning his magic in a slow pace. His gentle hands made him lay down in the couch in a careful manner as Sans looped his arms around his neck to keep himself steady.

The kiss started as always, dry teeth scraping together and warm breaths melting into the other’s.

But when Red stuck out his tongue and pressed on Pap’s jaw, the normal development changed. He felt an appendage pushing him back into his mouth, starting a soft and wet massage on his summoned magic as Papyrus pressed his hips on Red’s lightly.

After a couple seconds of deep kissing, Sans was breathing hard through his nasal aperture, drooling and unable to swallow as the kiss went on. His tongue felt numb, his jaw was loosely open for Pap’s magic to sneak in and do whatever he wanted, his body was going from stiff to absolute limp.

_ What on earth was happening to him? _ He never felt this way before. His body shook in pleasure and his mind was filled with a strange cloud of messy thoughts. 

It was unknown, uncomfortable…  _ New _ . 

_ How was it possible to feel so good just from a kiss? _

When he was finally in full relax, Papyrus parted softly, placing some chaste kisses in his face. He looked down at Sans with a wide, dumb smile. 

In normal circumstances, Red would say something to lighten the mood, but it was really hard to think about anything when he lacked so much oxygen in his head. The taller skeleton was just staring at him, enjoying how wrecked his face was, how his pants made a soft and accelerated noise and his gold tooth shone wet from the dim light flickering in the tv.

“Kissing is not so bad, is it?”

“Fuck you, Stretch”


	13. When you love two

Red felt heavy by his side, but he didn’t bother to move him, enjoying his temperature and weight. He just glanced at him and the temptation took over his actions easily. Is not like he was going to resist either.

Papyrus placed a kiss on the sharp teeth of the skeleton by his side, only getting a loud snore in response. He chuckled as he parted and went back to watch the tv, before something startled him.

Sans was in the bottom of the staircase, looking at them dumbfounded with a pillow between his arms. Luckily, Red was fast asleep, the tall skeleton knew he would have panicked with the look Blue was giving him now.

“Hey bro. S'everything alright?” Papyrus pretended nothing happened with a calm smile, trying to not make the situation into a scene and wake up the kid leaned on his shoulder.

“I… I couldn’t sleep” He said doubtfully.

Papyrus blinked a couple times before he caught the hint.  “Oh, maybe i could read you another story?” He noticed the little skeleton fidgeting and playing with his fingers as he went down the last step of the staircase.

Sans looked at Red and then at Papyrus, like he was questioning his brother’s actions, but he didn’t say a word about it.

“I was hoping i could sleep with you, brother?”

The tall skeleton looked at the younger and smiled softly before he answered. “Sure. Let’s go to you room so Red can sleep in my bed” He answered gathering the other skeleton in his arms slowly as he stood up to take him to his bed.

Sans stared at them for another moment before he nodded and started walking upstairs, followed by his brother who held the short skeleton in his arms.

 

* * *

 

It had been a while since they slept together. It happened frequently when they were just the two of them, but now that Red was here they shared their beds occasionally with the other skeleton.

“Why did you wake up? Did you have a nightmare?” Papyrus was worried. Sans used to rest really well unlike him, it was very strange he had woke up in the middle of the night without a reason.

“I… No, i just…” The little kid trailed off, hesitating, another rare thing to see. He didn’t look like he would stop fidgeting, something should be bothering him really bad.

“Is everything alright?” Pap placed his hand on the little skull, hyper aware of how soft and perfect it felt. Wow, he was getting too used to the rough surface in Red’s bones, he thought, and how much time had been since the last time he patted his lil’ bro?

_ Oh. He understood now.  _

“Y-you’ve been spending a lot of time with Red. I thought you didn’t want to sleep with me again”.

He looked at his brother with a little smile, trying to push away the insecurity his brother was holding. “Yeah? Well, i like to spend time with him as much as i like to spend time with you”

The short skeleton looked at him and blinked “You do…?”

Sans  _ missed _ him. And Papyrus felt guilty for not realizing sooner, he had been trapped in a haze of new feelings lately and he may have neglected his relationship with his brother because of that.

“Yeah. You’re my bro after all. How would i survive without a cool brother like you?”

It took a moment for Blue to process the information, but his eyes widened and turned into stars as he gave Pap a huge smile.

“I know right?” Sans lifted his chin proudly as he beamed to his brother, who always knew what to say to make him feel safe.

“How about you and me go to Muffet’s for lunch tomorrow? Just you and me.” Pap winked at the short skeleton.

“Sounds good!” Blue chirped. “But don’t put honey on your fries please…”

Papyrus looped his arms around him with a smile when the short skeleton struggled and chuckled happily.

He needed to find a balance, he couldn’t let Sans to think he was going to be replaced. Both Blue and Red were his family, he cared about them and loved them more than anything.

It didn’t matter what happened or who came, Sans will always be his lil’ bro, Pap thought as he kissed the clean and white skull under him.

 

* * *

 

Papyrus looked at Red as they both were finishing their breakfast tacos. He had been strangely silent, probably just being awkward about finding himself sleeping alone in Pap’s bed.  _ Or perhaps it was the fact he slept with Sans? _

Blue was done and had left the dishes in the sink before announcing his departure. He ran to the doorframe, hurried as always but stopped before he got out of the room, turning around to look at Papyrus.

“Oh, brother? About lunch…”

The tall skeleton had just put a cigarette between his teeth when he looked at Blue. “Hm? Oh yeah. See ya’ at Muffet’s later?” He felt Red’s stare from the other side of the table.  _ Edgy kid needs an explanation. Now. _

“Actually, i promised to have lunch with Captain Alphys today so…”

Pap blinked almost comically, but then he lifted a thumb in approval. “I see, s'okay. Next time, then” He promised with a wink, making the short skeleton blush and giggle.

“Yes, next time" 

The younger gave him a strange lingering look, he turned to Red for a moment, and went back to Papyrus, who was staring at him questioningly.

Blue just smiled and turned around to leave. "Good luck brother!” He said running out of the house.

Papyrus looked at the door, dropping his cigarette by accident as his mouth kept half opened for a moment.

“Good luck with what?” Red spoke finally, cocking a brow.

The tall skeleton chuckled tenderly without looking at him before he picked up the fallen cylinder. He straightened on the chair and put the cigarette back where it was, but didn’t lit it, he just gave Red a passionate, half-lidded look, placing one elbow on the table to support his head.

“We’ve been given a _ blessing _ . Isn’t that a good thing?”

 


	14. Hide and seek

There weren’t many times when they had sudden urges in inappropriate moments, but due the recent events it was obvious it would happen sooner or later.

Sans was in the kitchen making the dinner, humming in a well humored tone. The tv was on, but no one really paid attention to it.

Papyrus’ hand trailed softly over the scarred femur on his side, applying a gentle pressure on every stroke.

Red’s breath was slightly irregular as he tried to concentrate in stop the magic from traveling south, but it was really hard as the phalanges got closer and closer to his pelvis, moving the fabric up and down repeatedly.

“Hnn…” He shuddered, biting a soft gasp.

Papyrus smiled as he kept teasing the inner side of his femur with the tips of his fingers, he inhaled deeply and when the food smell started to burn, he placed his palm on Red’s pelvis, making the short skeleton flinch.

“Stretch!” He whispered loudly, suppressing a whine.

“Nothing you can’t handle, right?” Pap only gave him a brief smirk, his hand fondling the bone over the fabric, pressing his middle finger on the pubic arch in every move.

“I… I… Blue’s gonna…” Red stammered, opening his legs, easily surrendering to the pleasure.

The tall skeleton chuckled, enjoying how hot it felt against his palm, how his legs trembled and his hips swayed just to feel more.

“Dinner is ready!” Sans adverted loudly from the kitchen.

Papyrus placed a kiss on the scar of his skull. “We’ll continue later” He announced leaving Red to catch his breath.

* * *

 

He looked at the dishes without any appetite, but after a few bites, Red wolfed down three tacos in no time. When he aimed for the fourth, something made him choke.

The slender skeleton in front of him was slowly eating a taco with an excessive amount of honey dripping from it. Their eye sockets found in a brief moment as his bare foot softly rubbed Red’s fibula in a swinging motion, sending a shiver through his spine. Papyrus smirked and licked the remnants of honey from his teeth, loving how confused and flustered Red looked.

Suddenly, Sans irrupted their staring competition. “Red? Are you alright?” He asked, noticing the other had stopped eating.

“I uh…” It took a moment to catch his breath and stop glaring at the tall skeleton, who didn’t seem to have any meant to stop. “I-i’m fine” He answered, looking at Sans in the eye.

“Your face is red! Aren’t you feeling well?”

Before he answered, Papyrus shifted a bit and suddenly the foot was rubbing the inner side of his femur. 

_ For fucks sake, this can’t be happening! _

He opened his legs slightly, wanting to feel more and allowing Stretch’s game to continue.

“Y-yeah, s'nothing” He answered giving a quick bite to the taco that was still in his hand.

He was so turned on.  _ So fucking hot. _ He was going to have an erection at any moment now and his lack of self-control was not helping.

Sans gave him a concerned look and then looked to Papyrus, who just shrugged at him. He wasn’t very convinced, so he kept an eye on Red the rest of the dinner.

* * *

 

Sans was making the dishes while they shared a lewd staring exchange. Papyrus’ foot kept teasing Red’s leg, getting closer and closer in every motion. But his fun didn’t last as long as he wanted to.

“I’m done!” Blue chirped “Just in time for the bedtime story! Mwehehe!” He turned around and Pap stopped, withdrawing his leg.

_ Goddamnit. _

“Pappy, let’s go!”

“Sure bro. Go upstairs, i’ll be there in no-time”

“Okay! Good night Red! Don't stay up too late!” Sans practically disappeared on the door frame, they both listened to his little steps on the staircase fading away.

Papyrus stood up and went around the table with a soft smirk, the short skeleton looking at him hungrily.

He bent to kiss Red as his hand went across his chest before pressing the space between his legs without a thought, enjoying to the short gasp the other released.

Pap pulled back his hand “Getting impatient?”

“Asshole” Red snarled at him. The tall skeleton just chuckled. It was fun ‘cause he was eager too, but Red wasn’t good at lying or hiding his emotions, his body was so honest.

“You can wait, but the future Royal Guardsman has a very strict schedule”

Fucking kid with his hopes and dreams and  _ fucking hot damn brother _ he had. “See ya”

They shared a brief goodbye kiss before Pap teleported upstairs.

“Brothers comes first, huh?” Red mumbled to himself, placing his hand were Papyrus’ had been and stroking the bone to keep the area warm. “I guess we’re the same in some respects”

 


	15. Scent

Fucking laundry day. He felt so ridiculous in the too big sized hoodie over his body and he couldn’t stop cursing repeatedly in a low pitch. 

The house was empty, and the two other skeletons had gone to attend their duties, leaving him alone with his thoughts.  _ Fucking hell. _

The truth was, he didn’t want to be by himself right now, no when he was so upset by the memories of the last night, his feelings amplified by the cloth over his frame.

Papyrus had been playing a very dirty game with him, Red never expected the tall skeleton would be so perverted like to provoke him that way when they were in front of Blue. It was annoying, but the worst was that Pap really didn’t do much more than that, it was almost like he was avoiding to discharge all that energy into actual sex. 

Red didn’t understand.

So who would even blame him for being so unsatisfied and turned on by the supposedly clean hoodie that smelled so  _ fucking _ much to honey and cigarettes?

He was trying to sleep but it was hard when he was so overwhelmed by the cloth around him, he was nearly burning and his imagination reminded him the stupidly slow touches Papyrus shared with him sometimes.

So innocent.  _ Too innocent. _

His big arms wrapped around him, his teeth clicking softly against Red’s skull, the soothing caresses on his back. He _ whined _ in need, surprising himself.

_ Why was he so turned on by that wimpy touching? _

It was not what he was used to. Red had been fucked in the most painful and rough manners, being exposed to dangers and kinks of all types in his life.

He felt there was something odd about how gentle and patient Papyrus’ hands were, making him feel safe yet vulnerable whenever he caressed him. The way he brushed Red’s shoulders or spine when he spoke, or how he stroked his wrists when he felt guilty about something, it felt so good and  _ awkward _ at the same time.  _ So heartwarming. _

And his kisses,  _ jeez _ . The way he moved his tongue and curled it in Red’s mouth made him arch in a strange absent pleasure as his soul hummed.

Red tried to avoid that feeling and the touching as much as he could, because every little thing Papyrus evoked in him was always mixed with danger, almost like the happiness and the safety he had been starting to get used to, and the growing emotion he had for him was going to be ripped off and he’ll just go back to his Underground, never to be seen again.

His body quivered one more time, aching for attention.

He hated the idea of touching himself, Red didn’t have nice memories of the last times he did it.  _ Never for his own pleasure but by others entertainment. _

But what else could he do? He was aroused, alone and his mind wouldn’t stop wandering in sadness, fear and lust at the same _ fucking _ time.

* * *

 

He sat on Papyrus bed, his spine pressed on the wall as he took off the borrowed shorts he was wearing that day.

He looked at the swollen magic on his pelvis, the half formed erection glowed dimly over the blanket and his own bones, drawing clearly all the scars on his legs.

_ C'mon lil’ bitch. Just start already. _

He suddenly closed his legs and gasped in horror. He looked to the dark spaces on the room but there was no one to be seen. He remembered that voice, it was a memory that briefly flashed on his scarred eye socket, but went away after a couple seconds.

Red sucked a deep breath and bit the fabric under his chin softly, closing his eyes as he tried to recall the memory of Papyrus, spreading his legs again.

_ I’m here. I’m here. I’m here.  _ He repeated mentally.

He caressed the inner side of his femur, replicating the feel of those long fingers brushing his bones, he huffed lightly and after a hesitating moment, he went up and curled his hand around the magic.

He started to imagine the slender skeleton working slow and lazy strokes on his cock, he panted between his teeth and moistened the orange hoodie with drool when a light feeling of pleasure waved on his hips. His soul began to shine and beat a bit faster, the temperature on the normally cool vessel rising in a steady rhythm. 

But it didn’t last long as a new shade appeared in front of him.

Red closed his legs, stiffening one more time. It looked so real he almost smelled the characteristic dust and sweat pouring from the gray walls, paralyzing his entire body.

“Red?” A familiar voice brought him to reality in a quick snap, his soul began beating fast when he recognized Papyrus surrounded by the darkness. “Hey, ‘sup? You look like you saw a ghost or somethin’.”

Pap took some steps closer. Red hadn’t heard him come in, so he supposed the tall skeleton just teleported directly to the room.

“I… I was…”  _ Oh stars _ , where were the excuses when he needed them?

Red relaxed in a shudder as the magic in his hand twitched and the scent around him became stronger. His face blushed dark and hot as the panic he felt a moment ago was replaced by a strange thrill of embarrassment.

“Red? Are you okay?” 

They looked at each other for a sec before a light flush took Papyrus cheeks, he noticed the light glow coming from the short skeleton’s nude pelvis, his scrawny femurs didn’t leave much to imagine. 

Red’s hand was paralyzed around his magic, he couldn’t move an inch.  _ Oh fuck, why? _

Pap grinned before he took a step closer. And another. And another. 

He sat in the floor clumsily, crossing his arms in the mattress and leaning his chin on them, watching closely. “Go on.” He instructed briefly. 

Red suppressed a needy whine as the tall skeleton’s eye sockets locked on his cock in an attentive stare. His body trembled lively as a strange flutter took over his gut, the heat in his chest rising even more.

He had felt ashamed before in this kind of situation, while insults and mockery were the major noise, but now all of that embarrassment was making him unbearably aroused…

He looked down before his hand moved lightly in an aching soft stroke. He quivered.  _ Shit, this felt… _

“C'mon, lemme see” Papyrus cocked his head. Red couldn’t help but obey by habit, he knew it wasn’t an order because this was Papyrus,  _ Stretch _ . But he opened his legs meekly as his motions took a slow pace, the sensation in his gut becoming stronger and stronger every second.

Stars, why was this happening? Stretch was watching at him masturbate, good thing he didn’t laugh or treated him like a slut like some other monsters did. He only kept a lazy grin and a light flush on his cheeks as the only clue of what was going on in his head.

Papyrus’ staring always caused a strange warmth on the part of his body he watched, but now it was amplified into a hot wave on his pelvis with every move.

He didn’t realize how much he was panting until a little hum vibrated in his clenched teeth. Red squeezed the tip and shut his eyes in pleasure, just opening them when the bed sank by another weight in it.

“Don’t stop” Papyrus moved closer and placed his hands on the mattress, each one on both sides of Red’s hips as he brushed their teeth together in a soft kiss.

Sans opened his fangs with a whine, his hand moving faster.

The tall skeleton’s tongue slid across every sharp tooth before entering his mouth and start massaging the warm magic slow and deep.

Red arched in pleasure, suppressing a tender moan as his movements became desperate. The feeling was almost too much for him.

His free hand clutched over his chest, scrunching the fabric of the hoodie, his bones growing tense, every joint going stiff until he couldn’t handle it anymore. Red groaned into the kiss, his jaw loosely open as white drops slid on his hand. They glided slowly between his phalanges, hot and thick, Red could only try to gasp for air, his mind totally blank for a long moment. 

He suddenly parted from Papyrus and looked at the now dirty bed, even the tall skeleton t-shirt had been stained by his fault.

Before any apology came from Red, the tall skeleton irrupted. “That was  _ beautiful _ ” Pap cupped his cheek and brushed it with his thumb, smiling amusedly to the short skeleton. “I like how you look in my clothes” 

He didn’t seem to mind the mess at all, he just held Red to lay in the mattress clumsily and placed a kiss in his forehead. The short skeleton groaned and he was going to complain but he was easily appeased by Papyrus’ voice. 

“Next time lemme do it though….”


	16. White breaths

Red found a hiding spot behind a tree, a feeling of danger lingering in the air as he looked his surroundings. His soul was beating fast and his breath erratic from the race. He hadn’t stop running from side to side in the territory and he hadn't been caught yet,  _ this was good, _ he was going to get out unharmed from this one, go home, drink some coffee and fucking sleep like he originally wanted-

Suddenly, the snow in his back crunched, closer than he would’ve liked to hear.  _ Crap. _

He sprinted as fast as his legs allowed, avoiding trees and snow poffs rapidly,  _ too rapidly _ , so much that the only thing he saw when the snowball hit his nape was an orange color where he bumped and tripped.

Red closed his eyes when two long arms enveloped him as they began to roll down the hill with the other body entwined to his protectively.

The dizziness made his presence as soon as the little trip ended. Red would’ve pushed the monster against him immediately if he hadn’t recognized the smell of the honey in the orange hoodie, the size of his companion, and the length of his arms wrapped now loosely on him.

He lifted his head and looked at Papyrus, who was under him. The other glanced back to the short skeleton before he smiled, their panting turning into laughter in matter of a second.

It took a while for them to speak “I’m guessing Sans won this time” Papyrus said without moving from his place. Red tried to look mad at the sentence, but couldn’t quite manage with the big smile remaining in his face. 

“Yeah, lil’ Blue kicked my ass up there” He said with a snicker, his warm breath spreading in the tall skeleton’s face, who seemed easily tempted by the small cloud of agitated air.

They looked at each other as their last pants faded in the silence of a kiss.

Red licked his teeth eagerly, finding his way between them. He made Papyrus gasp as he entwined their tongues passionately, taking both sides of his face to keep him from pull away.

It may have been the adrenaline from the game and the agitation Red had, but he didn’t want to part from the kiss, quite the contrary, he felt amazingly aroused, and the sweet moans he was drawing from Papyrus weren’t helping at all.

Red thought he could’ve ripped his own tongue from how fast he closed his mouth when a loud yell interrupted their moment. “I WON!” Blueberry yelled victorious from the top of the hill.

_ …Goddamn kid. _


	17. Wooden floors

Papyrus was totally wasted. They had been watching anime all night in the living floor, drinking tequila shots through a stupid game of who made the shittiest pun. The tall skeleton had obviously lost, he lood so dizzy and drowsy he barely could keep himself into a straight posture.

Red was watching at the tv, just waiting until the other fell asleep, which he assumed should’ve happened soon after the silence, but his companion placed a hand on his leg and rubbed it in a gentle manner, trailing to his pelvis temptingly.

“Hey Stretch, i’m busy here” Red complained absently, shivering to the touch but without reciprocating. He was too focused in the tv. This was the best part for sure, the battle in the screen was reaching the bloodiest peak he had ever seen and he was enjoying it a lot more than what usually was on the tv. 

But his focus was cut by the other without any contemplations. “I wanna fuck”

Red’s head went blank suddenly. He was sure that Papyrus would never use such word to refer to his naive concept of sex, and if he really wanted that, why did he wait a fucking  _ month _ and to be drunk to do it? 

“What? Like… now?” He asked cocking a brow with a snigger.

“Yeah…” His head turned to look at the other, but he couldn’t quite manage a controlled movement.

Red chuckled. He couldn’t focus his view in a single spot, how was he going to even undress?

“No fucking way” He said pausing the player and crawling closer to the other with a devilish smirk.

Pap scratched the back of his skull, everything was spinning, so he needed to support his weight on the couch. Otherwise he would fall. “You don’t want to?” 

“It’s not like that” Red couldn’t stop smiling amused by the state the other had as he sat on his lap. “But i’m afraid you can’t do much right now”

They looked at each other and Pap grinned as he squeezed Red’s hips and pulled them closer. “I guess is up to you then”

A soft hint of lust was visible in his bleary eye sockets, the intoxication making his cheeks flushed.

“What do you want me to do?” The short skeleton asked, ready to take any request Paps had for him.

“ _ Whatever _ you want to do with me is okay…”

The confusion was visible in his eyes before Pap pulled his face closer to share a kiss, giving him time to think. What kind of request was that? Red’s desires didn’t matter, right? He didn’t have to do anything that wasn’t following orders. All of his thoughts, wishes and feelings weren’t important or necessary as far as Papyrus was satisfied. That’s what he knew about sexual intercourse, that’s how it worked for him.

_ 'Whatever’ _ was a very ambiguous word, but maybe, just maybe, Red wanted something. And overlapped with the alcohol, it turned on some kind of switch and his smile widened from amusement to arousal as he hummed happily. “Hm?~  _ Whatever  _ i want to do?” He asked with a sadistic look. He yanked down Papyrus’ pants before he grabbed both of his knees and straddled them around his hips. Next thing to go was his hoodie and the tank top, which ended in the couch. Pap made no motions to stop him, it’s not like he actually could either.

Red shrugged off his jacket before getting closer and begin to lick the other’s neck with slow and long laps, feeling the opposite body relaxing under his magic. Papyrus had leaned his head on the couch to give him some room and it was letting himself go, his mind wandering.

It’s not like he had been purposely avoiding sex. He had tried to do it with Red before, but the way the other easily went limp and docile under the touch, waiting for commands or asking to be fucked instead of letting the other satisfy him didn’t look like something he wanted to do, it was some kind of… Conditional reply he had learned to make his clients 'happy’.

Papyrus wanted to get rid of that behaviour soon, but he wasn’t sure how to yet. Maybe that’s why he wanted to get drunk and lose it under his experienced touches, the idea of this Sans topping him was more appealing than an obedient  _ whore. _

A soft touch on his illiac crests and teeth grazing his sternum brought him back to reality with a pleasant jerk. Red now seemed a bit uncomfortable with having the lead, but it didn’t really matter as long as he didn’t stop.

Papyrus hummed, encouraging him to go on when the other’s tongue lapped his xiphoid process and traveled to his lower ribs. His hips jolted to the involuntary grinding, their sensitive pelvises rubbing together without any rhythm but slowly raising temperature.

Red allowed Papyrus to pull down his shorts, but he didn’t quite oblige to his eagerness.

With an evil smirk he sank between Papyrus’ legs to lick his pubis, taking the other by surprise as  a gasp was ripped from his throat.

Red felt like he was breaking some kind of rule from the amount of adrenaline in his pounding soul. It was the first time he was doing something by his own will, and sucking Papyrus was something he  _ did _ enjoy a lot in their playtime. He wouldn’t forget how fast he came the first time, he knew he had to take it real slow to make the other feel good without getting tired too fast.

The magic pooled under his tongue, first into a weak nub that grew progressively into a proper erection.

Red lapped it repeatedly and Papyrus gasped again, unable to keep his voice down. His drunkenness didn’t help at all. He was a bit shocked to feel little sharp teeth against his sensitive magic, rubbing the surface skillfully, without harming but only causing pleasure.

He was eager to feel that talented mouth taking him, but that didn’t happen in a while as just gentle licks and other caresses played around his circumference leisurely. He looked down panting quickly, searching for an answer. 

Red was smirking widely, loving how desperate Papyrus looked.

“Did you want something?” He asked playfully, leaving his jaw half opened on purpose. The tall skeleton squirmed with a gasp. Fuck. Fuck.  _ Fuck. _

Who had sent such a beautiful  _ demon _ to his life to make him feel this turned on? His soul and his entire body were burning in absolute desire.

He could feel Sans’ breath on his hardened magic and it was making it ache. “Tell me” He said as his fingers curled in the base of his erection and squeezed.

Pap jolted. “Shit R-Red…” He groaned as embarrassment took over him, his soul humming in arousal when he covered his eyes with both arms. “J-just do it already”

Sans softly opened his mouth and sucked the tip to release it rapidly, making the other moan as he sniggered.

“P-please” He said in a breathless pitch.

Red chuckled, licking his teeth hungrily. He lifted Papyrus’ femurs as he took the whole cock in his jaw, sucking it inside of his tight summoned throat, starting a slow, steady pace to keep the tall skeleton distracted on the pleasure.

Papyrus shook without taking off his arms of his face, his dizziness starting to multiply between intoxication and heat with every bob of Sans’ head. Every little thing in the room was spinning fast without any mercy, he felt like he was going to pass out at any moment now, but this pleasant confusion wasn’t going to last much as tiny hands ventured into new territory. 

The soft magic formed in his pelvic intlet felt odd when Red started prodding it with his fingers. It wasn’t anything he couldn’t bear, but for a brief moment, when the pressure started to grow, he wished he had something to bite.

Before he realized one digit was inside of him, going in and out the tight entrance to test the sensitivity. Red parted with a loud suck, making the other shiver. “Painful?” He asked simply, without stopping the movement.

“Hnn… no” Papyrus squirmed, it was mostly odd, but not bad. His soul began to tingle in a strange way when the finger went deeper.

Red straightened and kissed Papyrus, shoving his tongue inside his mouth deeply as he synchronized the movement with his fingers, going further every time despite how Pap tried to writhe away from it, quivering as the odd sensation turned into pleasure.

Soon he was pressing and humping into the contact, enjoying the strange pleasure crawling in his bones.

Red parted from the kiss and smirked amusedly at him, but for some reason he didn’t tease Papyrus about his impatience, he just pulled his finger out and settled closer, grabbing his illiac crests to control every move.

Red’s cock felt hard, as he rubbed the entrance up and down with the tip a couple times. He loved the eager look the taller gave, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment when Red penetrated him slowly.

The gentle pressure Pap felt with the finger was nothing compared to the short skeleton’s girth starting to fill him, his head sank on the couch as he groaned and pushed his heels against Red’s lower spine.

Sans laid his forehead in the other’s sternum, going to the hilt in a single thrust, the pleasure making his lower body numb. Both of them sighed shakily and took a moment to recover, to get used to the connection in a trembling mess.

Papyrus magic started to feel feverish, his soul warming up and shining profusely, the light showing between his ribs. 

Red’s soul flashed slightly on comparison, it didn’t seem like he was reacting as intensely. The tall skeleton looked curious, his blinding flare was almost embarrassing to the soft light Red had. He didn’t have time to appreciate it much when he felt him pulling out and the pressure disappearing into emptiness.

“Hah, Red…” Papyrus panted, his body shaking to the first motion before the head was the only thing he could feel.

With a firm thrust, Red groaned against the tall skeleton’s sternum, his breath melting in the air, electric jolts running through his coccyx.

Papyrus dug his fingers on the couch while gritting his teeth, he didn’t think he could handle the movement, the sensation and the tingling for much time, his soul felt like it was already about to come into the deep, slow thrusts.

The wood creaked lightly in every move, sweet sensations of pleasure, love and lust filling the ambience and warming the room.

It took a moment before Papyrus realized how Red wasn’t looking at him at all. His forehead kept fixed to his chest, rubbing it in every movement.

“Hn… hah… Red…” His body shuddered to the tall skeleton’s voice, but he didn’t move to glance at him. “Would you… hn… look at me?” His large fingers cupped Red’s cheek. He didn’t force the move, just applied a gentle amount of strength to pull the other up.

Sans’ view was drunk with alcohol and lust, but there was a hint of something scrunching his face into a frown, like he couldn’t let himself go completely. 

“Red? Ah!” Papyrus suddenly arched, a rough thrust clinked their hips together, filling every little inch on the tall skeleton’s magic. “Fuck” He groaned in pleasure.

Sans looked at him attentively for a long moment, his thrusts going back to the previous pace, like he was searching for something in his semblance.

Red’s mind was far away, in his memory, the connection he shared with the other was the only thing keeping him there. Was he causing any  _ pain _ to Papyrus? He could remember the first time he had to offer his body as payment, how painful and merciless sex felt, how wrecked he was after such  _ torture. _

But Papyrus’ face was different from pain, it was contorted in a way he had seen before and he loved, even when he wasn’t very sure of what was he doing and his memories were there to deaden part of the positive feelings that were trying to take over him, a wave of relief appeased him.

Papyrus squirmed and panted to the distracted, slow pace, still curious about Red’s gaze. He tried to push his thoughts away and center him on their activity, pulling his hips closer with a soft tap of his heels.

The short skeleton shuddered to the light movement, his stare still fixed on Papyrus’ face as he gave him a deep thrust one more time, making the other arch unsatisfied with how unsteady the rhythm was. “Red, fuck, please…”

Sans hummed and his smile returned to the sensual plea. He picked up his pace a bit and looped his fingers around Papyrus’ cock, stroking it firmly as he let the pleasure take part of his own consciousness.

The tall skeleton writhed in ecstasy, every bone of his body rattling as the arousal made everything spin faster.

Their panting, hot mouths joined into a wet kiss, soft hints of embarrassment and insecurity slowly disappearing as they got lost onto each other until the orgasm.

Maybe the most memorable thing about the night was Red’s kindness after the sex, the way he asked Papyrus how he felt and the gentle manner he kissed him, making his soul flutter in happiness.

They wondered if this calm days will last forever or everything will be reseted and turn into nothing the next day.


	18. The arrival

The kid was back.

Papyrus looked incredulous from the woods, his soul beating fast like the first time he saw them.

Chara was walking in the snow calmly and looking the surroundings, searching for something. They knew Pap was around, so there was no point in hiding.

He took some steps behind them, a deja-vú running through both of their memories. Chara stopped, but didn’t do anything else.

Papyrus counted. _ One, two, three _ minutes, and his body relaxed a bit as he smiled.

“Human… don’t you know how to greet an old pal?” 

Chara finally turned around and mirrored the smile as they offered a hand. Pap looked at them attentively and checked on their stats. No LOVE, no XP. Frisk was asleep.

The skeleton didn’t took off the whoopee cushion before returning the handshake, just because he knew the kid will laugh anyways. 

“I thought i’d never see you again”

Chara nodded and pointed forward, both of them walked to Snowdin, to follow the normal course through the forest and the puzzles.

It took a couple hours before Sans was waiting impatiently in front of the door. Papyrus felt amazingly uneasy, because inside something foreign to the timeline awaited. What was going to happen to Red if the kid resetted?

Just for this time, he had left his jobs aside to be close when the kid came to the house. He knew Chara wouldn’t hurt anyone this time but… maybe he should hide Red from them. For safety.

The short skeleton had started fidgeting again immediately after Papyrus told him about their arrival, both of them knew what this could mean. 

Their time together might have date expiry now. 

They were on the couch in a tense silence, the tall skeleton was still considering his options, imagining scenarios, reactions, every possibility.

The door opened and Pap squeezed Red’s hand softly. He knew he could’ve blipped away, but he didn’t, taking a decision in the last moment. Maybe he could let things flow and relax, but if he had to intervene, he’ll do it for sure.

Sans’ voice was the first thing to be listened and Red flinched under his touch.

“Welcome to scenic my house!” Blue chirped happily as the kid stepped inside. 

Papyrus gave Red a sidelong glance, he was looking to the floor and shaking almost in panic. They hadn’t talked about how the kids were in their timelines, but he kinda assumed that the kid in Red’s underground was more like Frisk.

“Sup, kiddo?” Pap greeted without moving his hands, one of them hidden in the pocket of the hoodie.

He gave Red another soft squeeze before Blue walked to them.

“Papyrus! The human and i are going upstairs to accomplish our…” The short skeleton looked at his alternate and cocked his head, stopping for a moment. “Red?”

Pap turned to see at Chara. They were staring at Red with wide eyes, they probably didn’t understand what was going on, why something had changed. The first difference after countless resets wasn’t something they could understand easily, just as Papyrus. Blue realized the tense ambience, wondering what was wrong about the others.

“Oh human! This is Red!” He pointed “He’s living with us”

Chara blinked confusedly for a moment before they smiled, trying to be polite.

Red finally looked at them, an uneasy tremble was slightly visible when he withdrew his hand and put it into the pocket of his jacket as he stood up.

He gazed at the human, studying them from the feet to the head. 

Papyrus was going to interrupt the contact but it took a sec for Red to give them a toothy smile. “What is it kid? Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?” He stretched his hand to them.

Suddenly, both of them were sitting in the couch again, and Red barked a loud and long laughter.

“What the fuck Red?!” Papyrus couldn’t believe what he just saw. “Did you just–?!”

It took a moment until the short skeleton started recovering from the sadistic and amused laughter. “You should’ve seen your face!” He said wiping a tear from his eye and lifting his left hand to show him the little device attached to it.

“Red, that was fucked up! You can’t just—ugh!” Papyrus stood up, completely upset as he brushed a hand in his forehead. “That wasn’t funny at all!” Stars. He couldn’t believe he was worried about the short skeleton before. _ What a dick. _

“It was for me” He answered with a snarky grin. The other scowled at him disapprovingly. “Oh c'mon Pap, you know they’re going to be fine”

“They will be scared of you now. Or  _ worse _ ”. He took a cig from his pocket and lighted it anxiously. “This is a strange reset since you’re here and we don’t know what can happen from now on. You should be more careful”

Red rolled his eyes. “You’re not fun at all. What is it Pap’, you scared they could hurt me?” He stood up and took out his own cig pack, pulling one out and putting it between his teeth.

“I am”

Red looked up at him, shivering to the pitch and the solemnity. He was undoubtedly serious but his cheeks were flushed to the admittance. He looked away, scratching the back of his skull awkwardly.

Papyrus was frustrated and tense, because after a very long, undefined time, he didn’t know what was going to happen next.

Sans began laughing almost mockingly. Papyrus frowned and made to leave the room, irritated with his reactions, but any upset thought and even the disapproval he had about Red’s behaviour before disappeared when the short skeleton clutched the front of his hoodie and yanked him down to click their teeth together in a kiss, taking the other by surprise.

Red beamed at him in a way Papyrus had never seen before. “You don’t have to worry. One HP is enough if you know how to use it… right?” He finished with a wink.

The door flung open.


	19. Crown

Red didn’t like the old man.

It had been a couple weeks since the kid came from the ruins. Something started to seem odd when he and Papyrus realized the kid was advancing slowly through every stage, just because they always made their way back. Not to Snowdin, but to the Ruins where they were being awaited.

Red wasn’t the only rare thing in this timeline, the kid had changed the development of everything by staying so much time living with Asgore, the man behind the door who was sitting now in front of the short skeleton.

He still lived in the ruins with Chara, but he came to visit from time to time when the kid was out doing the route. And he annoyed Red in such manner his marrow  _ boiled. _

Asgore made Papyrus laugh vividly with his silly bad puns in a way he never did when he was with Red. It was more pure and genuinely happy, not lazy grins, not awkward weak chuckles.

Both males in front of him were disgustingly sweet when they were together. And they made Red want to puke over the cheerful ambience.

“M'going to take a nap” He announced as he stood up, putting his hands in the pockets of his new dark red jacket

Papyrus glanced at him, his laugh fading into a sigh as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. 

“I shall leave soon as well.” Asgore said with a gentle smile to the tall skeleton.

Pap nodded. “Okay. I’ll be there in a sec Red” He said to the short skeleton as his view went back to the old man, his cheeks flushing from the laughter.

“Whatever” Sans rolled his eyes and walked outside the kitchen. Papyrus was aware of the gesture, but didn’t say anything about it.

* * *

He opened the door to his room and closed it with a sigh, without bothering in turning on the lights. He looked the messy surroundings and sat on the floor before he lit a cigarette. He sprawled over the ground with a big puff.

The workshop had been reconditioned into a room he nearly didn’t use except for two things: to have sex when Blue was inside the house and sometimes to take naps. He had been gathering books and some clothes in the modest wardrobe Blue had given him, but most of them were in Papyrus room where he preferred to sleep in the nights.

He hadn’t been thinking so much lately, his life was still settling into this timeline since he had a little job now in Waterfall selling hot dogs and he was going out more frequently.

The only thing that was kinda worrisome to think about was the kid’s come back, Papyrus had been pretty insecure about it lately, even when Red reminded him repeatedly that everything was ( _ still _ ) okay.

None of them understood Chara’s behaviour. Why were they back after four years? And did Red’s arrival had something to do with the strange, new development in this timeline?

Maybe the little anomaly with the teleporting had messed up with more things that they originally thought.

The door creaked open suddenly and Red lifted his head to see Papyrus, puffing the smoke out of his nasal bone.

“Hey” He greeted the short skeleton with a lazy smile.

“…Hey” Red grunted, laying his skull back on the floor and closing his eyes to avoid looking at the other.

“Mind if i join you?”

“Nah” He answered calmly. Red felt a bit stupid now that his head was cold, but it didn’t really matter if he had been acting obviously jealous. It was something he knew Pap would tease him about. He just had to deal with it.

“What are you thinking?” Papyrus settled by his side and took one of his hands gently, rubbing the little hairlines and gaps in it, toying with his fingers.

“Hm, nothing important” He answered without moving, feeling his phalanges being tenderly entwined with Papyrus’ long ones. His soul hummed in pleasure and he flushed when his eyes opened.

The tall skeleton cocked a brow, he had that amused smile Red hated for his teasing nature. “Really?”

“Eh… Well, i was considering to do something useful with the tools that are still here” It wasn’t a lie, but he wasn’t planning to say this so soon. Well, fuck it.

“Like what?” Pap didn’t expect that answer and his face relaxed a bit, his grin erasing the mockery in it.

Red tapped the scar over his eye socket to point at it “Maybe some bionic upgrades” He said with a shrug.

“An eye? Can you do something like that?” Papyrus looked at him slightly surprised. He knew Sans was smart, but he could barely imagine where to start to make a functional eye.

“I guess i can, just need to do some research” Red shifted and sighed, letting the last cloud of smoke slide between his teeth before he dropped the cig in the ashtray. He was tired of being half-blind and the idea had come in a flash some weeks ago. He even had some scribbles for the design and the parts he might need in a notebook somewhere.

Papyrus bent closer and kissed his forehead lightly, squeezing the little hand between his. “That would be awesome”

“I know”

The looked at each other with serious and relaxed faces for a long minute before they smiled to each other.

“What are you smiling at, ya bonehead?” Red asked suppressing a light chuckle.

Papyrus’ free hand brushed Red’s cheek gently. “I was thinking…”

“Congrats, you should do it more often” Sans cutted his sweetness with a snigger.

Pap laughed, his warm breath spreading across the short skeleton’s face and making him shudder.

It took a brief moment for him to relax again into his classic grin as he bent closer to Red’s face. “…I _ love  _ you” He murmured intimately, his eyes fixed on the other.

Red’s soul skipped in his ribcage as a sweet warmth played in his scarred surface, his core began to shine brightly and he zipped his jacket to hide it from the other’s view. “I k-know” Red slid his hand on the back of Pap’s skull to pull him into a kiss.  _ He loved him too. _


	20. Last trial

The long, golden hallway seemed just as he remembered. Maybe more intact, with less cracks and spiderwebs on the corners, but otherwise, it was pretty much the same.

But this wasn’t his hall. This wasn’t his timeline. And this, definitely, wasn’t his trial.

The kid was nearly in the end of the timeline. 

Red wasn’t… Scared. He had been strangely calm the last days as his time consumed like a wick in fire.

He didn’t know what was going to happen to him. Maybe he’ll be back in his timeline, maybe not. Maybe he’ll just wake up again in this universe in front of Stretch’s door, wounded, ready to start over. Maybe he’ll end in the void or wandering through timelines and universes before he reached the one where he belonged.

But he didn’t care. Red just didn’t care.

He was… Satisfied, in a way. He had enjoyed more than a year of relax and it kinda didn’t matter what happened next.

If he never came back… Well, he had to admit he will miss Stretch. And Blue, of course. Maybe Muffet too. Even the noisy Alphys.

Short soft steps echoed in the hall. Before he realized, Papyrus was standing in front of him with an intense stare and Red nearly melted against the column as he was being cornered on it. Their teeth hadn’t even touched and he was already panting in need from the closeness.

“The last goodbye, huh?” He said with a chuckle, a brief demonstration of how fearless he was.

“Don’t say that please. This doesn’t have to be a goodbye.” Papyrus started on his neck, gently nibbling the vertebrae by his side. He had been doing it even more gentler  _ (if he could) _ since the kid came. More lovingly, pleasantly, trying to satisfy Red in every little thing.

“C'mon Stretch. You have to-hah” The short skeleton arched his spine, it felt good to be totally crushed between the marble and Papyrus’ chest. “Hm… b-be realistic” He finished as he lifted one of his legs and curled it around the other’s hips. It didn’t take much for the other to join the first, their pelvises grinding hard into each other.

“I’d rather believe” The warm, gentle magic started licking his neck from upside down, wandering, making him feel soft shivers in his whole body.

This wasn’t a goodbye, was it?

Maybe the reason Red was so calm was because he knew everything will be alright, or every little safety that Papyrus had mustered in him this two years was taking over him, that’s why he wasn’t scared.

“It’s okay Stretch, ah…” His body jerked when the tall skeleton pressed harder on his pelvis, the magic starting to pool in it. Shit, this felt so good. “Hn, t-the house… c'mon”

Papyrus only parted from his neck to kiss him desperately, his tongue ravaging his mouth with nothing but a negative wave of thoughts as he blipped back into the house, to his room, where they fell on the bed without separating a single time.

“Hm.. h-hey…” Red pushed the other by his shoulders, trying to part from the forceful kiss. Is not like he wasn’t enjoying to be treated roughly, but he knew Papyrus wasn’t being exactly himself.

“Hey!” He finally managed to take some distance, panting, looking up to him.

His face seemed terrible, he was scowling, probably feeling upset and impotent. Red kinda understood what was going on on his mind.

“I… It’s just…” He stammered nervously.

The short skeleton touched his bonecheek in a soft, soothing gesture, very unusual on him. 

“It’s okay Stretch. It’s going to be okay”

Pap took his hand gently and kissed his palm, loving the contact. He somehow looked like he was about to cry. “How can you be so sure?”

Red beamed at him and rolled over his body, letting the other easily under him. “That’s the same thing i wondered when you told me you thought i could get better” He answered, taking off his coat and sweater.

Papyrus did the same. He had been right. Red was better now, he was more like a real monster, not an empty shell. He wasn’t scared anymore, just as Pap wanted. Maybe Red was right too?

He placed a hand on Sans’ crotch and applied a good amount of force in his fingers to curl them around his pubic symphysis with a squeeze.

Red gasped while his body stiffened, the unexpected feeling making his hips quiver.

“Can i do it today?” He asked as his middle finger rubbed repeatedly on Red’s pubic arch, perceiving every little shiver vibrating in his palm.

“Y-yeah…” The short skeleton panted somehow. It felt amazing, even through the loose fabric he was so sensitive.

Red laid his forehead in Papyrus’ chest, trying to keep his thoughts together. Being pleased was still something strange to him and his body, but with Papyrus on the lead he knew he was safe.

The taller skeleton pulled his shorts down, worrying when his fingers took the half formed erection growing in his pelvis and Red’s breath stopped.

“Hey” He called in the first stroke, aware of the lack of changes. “Breathe” He murmured gently with another move.

Red obeyed after a third stroke, he began to pant and press his hips on Papyrus’ hand to ask for more. The tall skeleton relaxed and took a quick pace with short rubs, the other immediately trembling without a word.

Pap pulled his chin up to kiss him, Sans was shaking so much he would’ve worried if weren’t for the beautiful, pleasured face he was making as his tongue hung from his mouth. Papyrus lapped and entwined it with his own.

He was able to feel how Red’s body reacted with a jerk just from being kissed and he squeezed the tip of his cock with his thumb. He didn’t stop kissing him deeply for a long time and it was driving Sans crazy with his pace. It made really hard to keep his hips up and steady.

The tall skeleton trailed his fingers in Red’s femur gently, smiling to the light shudder the other had. Sans was craving for more and gave him a hungry look, wriggling his body more.

Papyrus was starting slowly to understand why the short skeleton was so pissy about the touching and the soft caresses. Red was used to please, not to be pleased or even be treated carefully, it was matter of a slow and loving stroke for him to melt in little shivers. Of course he didn’t like to feel vulnerable, and showed it openly with curses and stiffness, but slowly he was learning to lend the control to the tall skeleton.

Pap placed a kiss on the side of Red’s skull before he gave him a firm squeeze, making his entire pelvis quiver. The magic in his palm felt cool and hard, a very interesting mixture.

Papyrus was fondling his cock in such a loving manner, Red never felt something so awkward in his entire life. For him, sex was pain, tiredness and a tool to get what he wanted.  But with the tall skeleton, the word and the whole act was earning a new meaning. Every little pain that had strangled the pleasure in his hips before was removed entirely, turning into hot waves that reached his soul in a way he never felt before.

He could feel every single one of his fingers wrapped around him, going up and down, slow but firm. He squirmed in pleasure, making a useless try to keep his voice from coming in sweet whimpers.

Pap licked his neck and began to go faster. “S'good?”

Red loved his pitch when the tall skeleton asked, it was husky and soft, a bit rough from the smoking. He had found he couldn’t resist much when Papyrus spoke to him, but didn’t want to admit it. The tall skeleton seemed to realize anyway, because soon he had his nose pressed on the side of Red’s skull and he was whispering softly. “You’re doing so good Red, i love how you look right now…”

Sans’ spine arched, and his soul began to feel odd, warm and uncomfortable.

He squirmed with a low groan when Papyrus’ hand stopped the attention and slid a bit down. Red went limp instantly as a little wave of voices reached his head but not taking him entirely.

“Red”

He blinked blearily, trying to keep his consciousness, trying to  _ ‘stay’ _ completely where he was now. It wasn’t easy grow out of some habits, but after a moment he was able to focus in the tall skeleton’s face.

“There’s my good boy” 

Sans shivered to the praise. He had recently discovered it turned him on to receive them, and Papyrus knew how to use it on his advantage.

A bony finger found his way inside of Red, who shook uncomfortable, trying to stay still and get used to the sensation. In, out, slow, firm. He was able to feel every notch in the tall skeleton’s digit as they went deeper every time, his pants increasing.

In a sudden movement, Papyrus pulled out and rolled over, leaving him under his body. They looked at each other in complicity and impatience, knowing that at any moment now, the underground will be liberated. But as long as they weren’t pulled out from this moment, it was enough.

They kissed passionately, feeling the heavy tics and tocs of the clock as a time bomb. Papyrus lapped his tongue across the shorter one surface, aware of the sweet shudder in the other’s body.

Red looped his legs around Pap’s hips and pulled him in need. “Please”

The other yanked down his own pants and immediately pressed his cock on the entrance, teasing it with firm prods. Sans squirmed. “I w-want it”

“How bad?” He asked applying more pressure on every tempting move. 

“S-so bad… please, please” The short skeleton wriggled his hips closer, searching for his heat with an unsatisfied look.

Pap chuckled. “You’re a very good boy…”

Red nearly moaned to the gentle praise, his soul fluttered in pleasure and his spine arched lightly. Fuck, he hated to feel so good just with his words, why did he had to be so goddamn sensitive to the kindness?

He would’ve cursed more if weren’t for the way his body writhed when Papyrus’ cock went inside of him with a firm thrust. Red let his head rest on the mattress as he dug his fingertips on the other’s shoulder blades.

“Fuck, you’re so tight” Pap groaned, shaking and breathless from the heat enveloping his girth.

“Please, please, don’t stop…” Sans pleaded, his low voice drowned in lust as he pressed his heels on the other’s hips. 

Pap loved his pleas. He was so sensual when he wanted something, sometimes a bit desperate but beautiful in any way.

His fingers trailed over the cracked sternum to tempt him, to make him shudder.

“P-please” Red moved his hips, trying to get more.

“Do you have any idea of how beautiful you sound when you beg me?” Pap asked arrogantly with a husky pitch when he pulled out completely and took his hips to give him a slow thrust.

Red cried out when his entrance was filled again, Papyrus’ shape was thick and hot, it made his insides tingle pleasantly with every move. The tall skeleton was lazy and slow but he made his way to the hilt in every penetration, which made Sans amazingly uneasy and desperate.

Red tried to rise the slow pace with his own movements he but only obtained a little of attention by a hand stroking the side of his skull.

“Shh, easy” Papyrus kissed the scar above his eye without picking up the pace, just feeling Red in every move, looking at his beautiful reactions as his soul shone and hummed.

The sensation of the shape, the temperature and every detail on Papyrus inside of Red was amazing, every motion reaching deeper, until…

He swallowed a whimper when the tall skeleton’s tip brushed against his sacrum, his entrance contracted and his spine stiffened in ecstasy.

Papyrus smiled to him as his panting allowed it. “Red?” He called brushing his cock one more time in that spot.

The short skeleton quivered and clenched his teeth to stifle a moan. “Hnh… W-what?”

“Lemme hear you” He asked tenderly, speeding up his pace a bit to keep occasionally touching and prodding Red’s sacrum.

Sans’ hips jolted every time he felt Pap, so slow, so  _ deep _ in him. He clawed his fingers on the other’s shoulder blades and looked at him in pleasure, letting his voice sound vividly.

Their breaths echoed in the wooden walls, their souls vibrated on sync with every thrust, feeling like they were running out of time.

It didn’t matter how many times they’d done it, the thrill always made them shiver like it was the first time.

* * *

 

In the night, soft murmurs were pronounced in the dark as their exhaustion pulled them slow and persistently to the unconsciousness.

“Don’t sleep”

“I’m tired Pap”

“Stay”

“I’m here”

“Look at me”

“M'here Stretch”

“I love you”

“Heh, i know”

“I love you…”

It didn’t matter how big their effort was or how many words they shared,they didn’t realize when they fell asleep. What they did realize was that there was a new day for them next morning…


	21. Burning

He would’ve slept a lot more if weren’t for how noisy the other short skeleton was when he went upstairs and came downstairs repeatedly with a persistent and upset mumble.

Red straightened with a groan, rubbing one of his eye sockets lazily.

“Wassa’ matter Blue? Didn’t you have to go, like, an hour ago?”

“I should!” He answered curling his hands into fists. “But Papyrus has a fever and i, the magnificent Sans can’t leave my brother in this moment of need!”

_ A fever?  _ That was unexpected. He had never seen a monster get sick. Probably because they didn’t have time for it or more like it was a death sentence. “Stretch is sick? Shit, is he–”

“Language!” Blue scolded “But don’t worry, i am taking good care of him!” Blue chirped proudly.

“I won’t question your capacities. Do you uh… need any help?” Red asked avoiding his look for a moment. He didn’t know what to do when someone was sick, but he may be able to do something to help, right?

“It’s just a fever, i can take care of it by myself!” The other skeleton replied simply. “Plus, it’s better if you stay away from him until he gets cured!”

“Oh… I see” A little bit of disappointment crossed on his mind. He’ll probably be useless anyway, he didn’t have any experience in this after all.

He looked at Blue come and go a couple times more while he watched the tv and had breakfast. Suddenly, he came back from the room and stepped in the bottom of the staircase with a dark semblance.

Red cocked a brow confused and stood close to him “Hey, everything ok?” But the other only took his phone and looked at it absently. Red patted his shoulder “Blue?”

The touch startled him slightly and looked at the other Sans a bit worried. “Oh, uh” He stuttered awkwardly. “I was going to call to a doctor, Pappy doesn’t look very good” Blue said discouraged.

“What?” Red felt his soul accelerating a bit as worrisome filled his semblance. “Wait there. I’m going to see him ‘kay?”

“But…” Blue frowned.

“Just gimme a minute and i’ll see if i can do something, yeah?”

The other skeleton looked at him with distrust, but nodded lightly. “Uhm. Okay”

“Stay here”

He went upstairs quickly and knocked the door. “Stretch? M'going in”

There was no answer, so he entered.

Pap was curled in a mess of sheets and blankets around his body, shaking weakly as his cheeks looked really flushed and sweat fell from his skull.

He opened his eyes slightly and smiled without any strength to the short skeleton. “H-hi” He managed in a shaky, breathless voice.

“Don’t 'hi’ me you dumbass! You’re making Blue dead worried down there!”

“Heh, i k-know” Pap answered with a shrug as he closed his eyes again.

“You look like shit”

“I feel like shit” He grunted.

There was an obvious amount of light coming from his chest, clearly burning from the fever. Red walked closer to the bed and sat by his side. He had to do something, he was worried the other will pass out.

“Sorry 'bout this” Papyrus said uncomfortably, a shiver running through his spine.

“Hush ya bonehead. I’m trying to think”

Red’s magic was weakened, barely in half or even lower, it wasn’t enough to cool down the violent flare taking Papyrus’ chest now, so he maybe could do something at the inverse? Like  _ sucking _ the excess of magic or deviate it?

He placed a hand on his burning forehead, the tall skeleton whining from the feeling. “You’ll have to bear this, hold still” 

The other nodded weakly and pressed himself more against Sans’ hand, which felt really cold, it was so soothing after being in fever for several hours.

Red swallowed a big mouthful of air and tried to do the same with his hand. It took a minute, but the hot magic began to travel through his whole arm to his own chest, a boiling temperature burning his soul, making it flare.

But more than burning, the feeling was familiar to him… It was uneasy, awkward…  _ sensitive.  _ Was he…?

Red diverted the big amount of magic he had took and spurted it out from his other hand like mist, letting it dissolve into the air. He knew it was inoffensive anyway.

Pap had been silent through the whole process, he opened his eyes lazily and looked at Red, who withdrew the hand from his forehead and stood up from the bed with an odd grin. The light in the other’s chest had reduced just slightly but he didn’t look in so much pain now.

Papyrus took his wrist and tried to pull him closer. He had been obviously discovered, but Red didn’t allow the other to take him so fast. “Ah ah” He muttered as he waved his index finger in a denial. “I need to have a lil’ chat with Blue first”

Papyrus frowned.  _ “…don’t you dare” _

Red snorted. “C'mon, he’s not a babybones”

“He… He doesn’t need to know _ yet _ ” Red laughed at how flustered his gestures were from the _ 'fever’  _ and how his stutters made him stupidly adorable.

“Okay, okay. I won’t tell him, but i do need to tell him i’ll take care of you from now on” He finished with a wink.

Papyrus’ face flushed darker (if possible) and nodded shyly, letting a soft whimper escape between his teeth when Red bent closer and kissed him.

“R-Red” He pronounced in need, opening his mouth with nothing but pure desire. Fuck, he wanted him so bad, something in him was melting just from picturing what Red would do to him.


	22. Pure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite chapters. I had so much fun typing it i still remember.

There was a slight feeling of uneasiness every time he looked at it. Red’s soul didn’t shone like a monster’s should, it was barely visible and dim through the wall of bones forming his ribcage. It’s not like Pap had really seen it, he just could peek at it through his ribs from time to time.

The first time he found Red he had thought he was sick, his light was barely visible and rather gray, but the smaller skeleton rejected any help, preferring to keep his core in safety and away from further looks.

It took time for Papyrus to understand that this was the ‘normal’ state of Red’s soul. Even when he hadn’t seen it directly, he could guess that, any condition it had, it was no longer curable. And the thought was saddening.

“Red?”

“Yeah?” Sans was sitting on the floor, his back pressed on the bed as he held an opened book in his hand. He looked really good on those wire-framed glasses the taller skeleton lent him.

Papyrus shifted on the bed, getting close to him. “I…” He made a thoughtful pause because, it didn’t matter how much he had been thinking about it, asking just seemed rude. Okay, maybe this hadn’t been his best idea… 

The shorter skeleton left the book aside and looked at Pap, still waiting for an answer. "What?“

"I… was thinking” He scratched the back of his skull. He couldn’t just make such request, not knowing how Sans’ universe was and how complex it was for him to open up. To be honest, he wasn’t sure about anything that had to do with souls in general, except for the fact they were very sensitive and monsters only showed or shared them in special occasions.

He personally avoided to touch his own 'cause it was very tingly. Maybe it was the same for Red? Somehow he was more curious about how it felt rather than make the other feel it. Was it perhaps a better choice?

“Hello? Underground calling Pap?”

This could be good for future reference, he concluded.

“I want to show you something, would you come here for a moment?”

Red gave him a distrustful look. “Yeah, right… I’m not up to it right now Stretch” He waved the book at him.

“Oh come on Red. It’s important.”

“Important?” He arched his brow curiously. Papyrus picked his interest with the usage of that word, making him leave his book and climb up the bed. The taller skeleton looped his arms around him and kissed his teeth tenderly, gesture he replied with a groan as he pushed him. “Hey! Was this so important?”

“No, but is necessary.” He chuckled lightly as he withdrew the glasses from his nose bridge and put them aside.

“Necessary my ass–Woah!”

Papyrus had pulled him and laid in the bed, Red was on top, trying to squirm away from the embrace half-heartedly. “What is up with you?” He complained, but any other comment he had was suppressed by the serious look Papyrus had. He ran his long fingers across Red’s skull, tracing his scar briefly as he went to his bone cheek in a warm and calming gesture. Sans began to worry.

“H-hey… You okay Stretch? What were you thinking exactly?”

He didn’t answer, feeling the words were leftover. Instead, he lifted his black tank top and made Red to look, making him shudder. Pap took his wrists and brought them to his chest, moving in a slow pace to not scare the short skeleton.

A light glow reflected dimly in his worried face as Papyrus summoned his core over his sternum. It was white, pure, strong, everything that Red’s wasn’t.

Sans nearly choked and his body shook in panic. “What the–?!”

Papyrus released one of his hands and pressed a finger on his teeth, making him remember the little sleeping skeleton on the neighbour room.

Pulling the captive hand gently, he made Red’s palm to touch the surface of his soul. He blushed in the contact, his pulse rising.  _ Tingly as ever. _

“N-no, no, no…”

“But i want to” Pap was serious, his voice sounded really coarse and gentle. “Please?”

Red shivered to the pitch, he was scared to hurt him, but something about his words and the beats in his hand were really  _ appealing _ . His face flushed dark, he wanted to complain so much more, but he couldn’t find any words without a ragged babble.

“I… s'too much… I… I can’t” Sans stuttered nervously.

After some short seconds staring at each other, Papyrus let him withdraw his hand. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to force you” He said. Well, he had tried. He should’ve known better.

He didn’t mean to look so disappointed when he was retiring his soul, but Red seemed to feel guilty enough to stop him with an uneasy look.

“W…wait!”

“What?” Pap asked cocking a brow.

“I… uh…” He gulped “If you really want me to maybe i… I mean…! Is it r-really okay? A-are you sure?” The nervous tremble in his voice only became stronger with every word, his eyes fixed in other spot of the room that weren’t Pap or his soul.

It was a chance the taller skeleton couldn’t let go, and he didn’t have reasons to reject the offer. He took Sans’ hand and entangled their phalanges in an affectionate manner “I am. Are you?”

“I…” Red gulped. “Y-yeah, i wanna do it”

Pap sighed and pulled his palm closer to his own soul but not touching it, his beats rising again for the proximity.

“J…just tell m-me if it… hurts or whatever…” He muttered.

The taller skeleton smiled and released his hand, leaving him to take his own pace.

Red’s phalanges moved slow, tracing one of the edges feathery, listening to any change that occurred on Papyrus’ breathing and the rhythm of his core, which was starting to shine even brighter on every touch.

The sensation begun a bit uncomfortable, but after every pass of the other’s fingers he felt an odd shudder running down his spine that made him have a hard time steadying his thoughts. He wondered what was that sweetness that made him want to bite something as he squirmed.

Several minutes after, the short skeleton gathered enough courage to cup the bright source in his palm.

It didn’t take much time before the tall skeleton was panting heavily, a hungry look on his eye sockets urging for more.

But Sans didn’t seem to be paying attention, he was absent and focused on being awfully gentle, licking his dummy tooth in concentration.

Pap took his wrist, or tried to, finding his body numb and weak as all of his sensitivity was gathered on his soul. “R-Red?” _ Fuck _ . He couldn’t even talk properly, his voice came in a low, raspy murmur.

Sans stopped and looked at him, panicking immediately “S-Sorry! Did i hurt–?”

“H-harder please” He groaned in an unintentional trembling, pleading mode.

Sans blushed, but a hint of a smile came across his face, turning wider and wider slowly. It wasn’t a happy, cute smile. It was more like… that sadistic, evil smirk that replaced every little part of his insecurities with lust.

_ Shit- _

“Ngh!” Pap covered his mouth as he felt a bony thumb nudging his soul and making spirals on the surface with the perfect amount of pressure to make him quiver. He broke in rapid gasps, his head no longer avaliable to think about anything that wasn’t pleasure or the short skeleton over his body. “Like this?” Red asked in a mocking voice.

“Fuck.” Pap grunted, pressing the crown of his skull on the pillow, his mouth wide open as he swallowed big amounts of air, he was nearly choking.

“Feels good?” Red asked, prodding the center of his soul, tempting the taller skeleton.

“Yes” He said in a breathy moan, his spine arching. Papyrus could feel his magic beginning to swell and lose the perfect shape it had in long, shiny wisps, he was literally melting in the smaller skeleton’s touch.

Sans was enjoying himself way too much, his worries became just a little and wimpy noise when he looked at the  _ amazing _ view he had: Pap was fully sprawled under him, hands curled on each side of the mattress as he pulled the sheets, breathing hard and occasionally moaning, even cursing from the thrill of being touched directly in his source of life.

The best of all? He was the author of this wonderful  _ masterpiece _ . And as such, he had to give him a great finale.

He knew Papyrus was close, he felt how he was dissolving in his palm, how fast he was beating and how hot it was. He changed the rhythm of his strokes, making them softer, knowing that was enough to make the other squirm in agony.

“Hnh…” He arched again in a mute complain and he lifted his hips like he could relieve some of his burning desire. “R-Red… Nh…”

“What?” His smile widened.

“Ah…  _ Please _ …” Papyrus didn’t seem to care begging if that’s what he wanted.

“Please what?” Sans nudged his soul lightly and went back to the gentle, slow pace. “Tell me what you want”

“Hm… Make me cum please…”

_ Fuck. _ That had sounded magnificent, even better than anything Red had imagined Pap would say. “As you wish” He opened his hand to stop his strokes, the taller skeleton looked at him unsatisfied, needy,  _ desperate _ . He pressed his free hand on Papyrus’ mouth before he could complain and squeezed the source in a way it would’ve been considered as harmful if not were for the amazing pleasure he caused.

Pap was thankful Sans had the attentiveness to cover his mouth in the precise moment, because he would’ve woke up his brother. His spine arched painfully when the feeling reached his body, he came in an unchecked jerk, his bones rattling.

The short skeleton chuckled, looking wickedly to the soul losing shape in his palm, melting in a mess of uncontrolled magic. “You doing good there?” He asked after a short moment when the core went back to his respective place.

The skeleton under him was panting softly, gathering his thoughts and trying to put them together into something coherent. It’s been the first time he felt something like that. He had never left Sans or anyone to do this kind of thing, for him any type of intimate contact was still kinda new. He was learning how to deal with the romantic feelings and the growing desire had been feeling for Sans the last year and a half. The wanting, the possessiveness, the pleasure, things he never knew possible.

“Stretch?” A worried voice asked.

He took Red’s face to pull him closer, their teeth pressing together in a firm kiss. It helped to get some grounding. His head was confused and messy but even when his objective was different in the start, he suddenly was starting to understand why the short skeleton protected his soul so much.

Overwhelmed, he held Red in a soft hug while giving soft kisses in his face. Curiously, he couldn’t find words to answer him. He wanted to touch him more, and he held a little hope that someday, he’ll be able to feel Red’s soul too.


	23. Broken

_…can’t be healed…_

_…scars…_

_…can’t be…._

_…can only…_

Papyrus woke up suddenly, a sharp pain across his chest made him wince and pant breathless.

He pressed a hand on his sternum, trying to calm the non-existent but known feeling, as desperation took over him.

“Sans” He stood up and walked outside the room rapidly, he swung the door open and stepped beside the empty bed. “Sans…”

Papyrus kneeled on the floor and settled his arms over the mattress, grabbing his head between slender fingers.

He felt the tears welling up on his eye sockets and fall on the blanket carelessly. “Sans…” He whimpered.

_Of course he is dead._

Papyrus wasn’t able to protect him and it didn’t matter if it was before or after, Sans will die and suffer over and over.

“Stretch?” A little, raspy voice called. “What are you doing?”

Red was awake, he couldn’t sleep that night like many others. He heard the steps on the second floor and went to look out of curiosity.

“Who…?” Papyrus muttered in confusion. The short shade in the doorframe was so similar to his brother yet the dim light coming from outside drawn the differences through his soaked view. A big crack splitted his skull, one of his eyes was dark as night and the other was red as blood. His teeth were sharp and one of them shone bright gold. “…Red?”

“Yeah… Who else?” He shrugged with a grin “What are you doing on the kid’s room?”

“I… I was looking for him…”

“Didn’t he go to a… How does he call it? A ‘training sleepover’ with the captain?” He cocked a brow without understanding the strange behaviour of the tall skeleton.

“He.. Is not dead?”

“What? Of course he’s not…” It took some minutes, but realization came to him.

Papyrus was having some kind of night terror, and he was so immerse he was thinking his brother had been murdered again, even when the route was finished and they had been living on the surface for a couple months now.

“Hey Pap, look. He’s okay, believe me.” Red stepped in the room and stood by his side. “He’s safe. Why don’t we go back to your room or whatever?”

Papyrus just looked at him, like his words weren’t in his same language.

Red didn’t wait, grabbing his arm and helping him to get up.

 

* * *

 

 

It took a moment to get the tall skeleton back to bed and convince him that everything was okay, but he didn’t look like he was going to sleep at all. Red was sleepless as well, he sat on the floor looking at the confused and sad skeleton tangled with the sheets, who broke the peaceful silence with a short sob.

“Oh c'mon!” Red looked at him nervous about the sudden tears running down his face. “Don’t get all feely with me now!”

“Sorry…” His pitch only made Red feel guilty. How was he supposed to act in this kind of situation?

“Whatever. Are you even conscious now? Why the fuck are you crying?”

“Dunno. I feel bad.” Papyrus nuzzled the mattress, trying to wipe the tears lazily.

Pap always knew what to say or what to do whenever he felt bad. _Why couldn’t he do something for him?_

“Red? Would you sleep with me?”

Sans felt a warm blush colouring his face before answering. It was like his words had fallen from heaven.  "…sure.“

The short skeleton shrugged off his jacket before getting into the bed. He sank on the warmth and softness of the blanket, getting a bit too close to Pap.

Strangely, the tall skeleton shifted to get into a lower position before he pressed his face against Sans’ chest, searching for his temperature and the sound of his soul. Sans flinched.

"H-hey–”

“Can i stay like this? For… a while?” He asked in a muffled and low voice. Red just realized then how much he was shaking. But a part of him loved to see Papyrus so vulnerable for the first time. And the fact he was being all clingy and dependent of him made him feel happy and… _useful._

He remembered the words that made him feel good when he was down. Placing his hands on the back of Pap’s skull he murmured in the gentlest pitch he could manage. “It’s okay Stretch”

He rubbed his head softly, listening to his sobs quietly for a long time.

A nice wave of relax took over him, it was the first time he felt so trusted by someone. He wished he could do something to cheer the skeleton who saved him countless times from his own darkness.

…

_Maybe he could do something…_

He had been thinking for a while now. Papyrus had showed him that no matter what was wrong or broken about Red, he would take it and hold it dearly. So perhaps it was a good time to show Pap he had really learned to trust in him.

It took a while before he realized the other skeleton was silent, Red thought he was asleep.

“Pap?” He asked lowly.

“Hm?”

“Do you uh…” Red clenched his teeth, carefully choosing his words. “Can you move away for a moment?”

The tall skeleton just complied, thinking he was giving Sans more than could handle. He wanted to apologize but the other shifted closer and looked him in the eye sockets with a mysterious hint of embarrassment in them. “I… want you to look… something…” He mumbled nervously.

Papyrus’ eyes opened in surprise, his pulse accelerating as Red lifted his t-shirt to expose his chest.

He placed his little hand on his sternum and he manifested timidly his own source.

Red looked tense, nervous and really insecure, but for Papyrus, the only fact of summon it in his presence was enough.

He stroked a side of his body soothingly, as the short skeleton kept the now visible core away from Papyrus in a moment of hesitation.

“It may… It may be a bit gross…” He said with a short and sad chuckle before uncurling his hands around it and exposing his soul to Pap for the first time.

The dim gray light the tall skeleton was worried about a while ago was nothing compared to the view of the soul in front of him. It looked so _fragile_ , almost to the verge of dusting. Little and dark cracks were visible on the surface, consuming the light in his surroundings. No wonder why Red was so insecure about showing it. But Papyrus didn’t felt any disgust and the way his own soul shone strong and hummed was enough proof.

“It’s not gross Red. _I like it._ ” Papyrus whispered gently, giving him an encouraging smile. “You know? I was having a dream about souls today”

Red looked nervous, he was trying to distract him to avoid him to hide his soul too fast. He really wanted to touch it, but somehow he understood that still wasn’t a good time.

“Y-yeah?” He seemed to relax a bit.

Pap kept smiling and running his hand on the short skeleton’s side. “Yeah. Someone i knew used to investigate a lot about monsters and humans souls. I remember he spoke to me about soul scars once”

“…and what did he say?”

“I don’t really–” As soon as Pap tried to think about his dream, he felt a voice echoing in his head, blocking the surroundings for a moment.

_'Soul scars can’t be healed…’_

“…remember.” The memory left his mind blank, absent for a long moment. He remembered. It was distant, dim, and blurry, but he remembered now. _Why had he forgot?_

“Pap?” Red realized a hint of something wandering in his face and cocked his head worriedly.

Pap looked at Red, his body trembling in excitement and nervousness… _Shit_.

He wanted to do this. He really wanted to. Maybe this wasn’t the moment, he could scare Sans, that’s what his controlled self was saying before he realized he had already asked for it.

“I… I just… ” He stuttered. “Can i try something?”

“Wait, what? Why?” Sans asked confused about his sudden reaction.

“I… I promise won’t touch your soul, so please?”

Red held onto his soul protectively, uneasy, looking the other’s pleading look. He trusted Papyrus, _right?_ That’s what he was trying to prove. He would never do something to harm him, and Sans knew it. He didn’t have to be scared anymore because this was the safest place where he could be and he was the monster that had took care of him fondly the last years.

“…okay”

Papyrus shifted closer and gave him a short kiss. A soft and clear light filled the space between them as he suddenly manifested his soul and slowly made it close to Red’s but without touching it directly.

He looked attentively to the short skeleton, aware of his insecurity and his stiffness.

“Breathe, this won’t hurt” Pap promised with a smile before he kissed him again.

Sans just nodded, unable to speak or even correspond the kisses correctly, his eyes fixed on the pair of souls between them.

Little spots of magic began to appear from Papyrus’ soul, surrounding their cores and prodding gently the gaps and cracks in Red’s one.

The short skeleton whined. His body would’ve gone taut in normal circumstances, but his source recognized Papyrus’ magic and relaxed every bone of him, making him sigh in a strange calm. His eyes shut in pure pleasure as his whole body _melted_ in peace.

On the other side, Papyrus was smiling happily at Red’s unexpected reaction, loving how relaxed he looked now.

Okay, _step two_ , he needed to concentrate.

He controlled his magic and spreaded it inside the scars, looking the soft hints of clear orange filling them.

_Soul scars can’t be healed._ He remembered that it was impossible to insert magic and fuse it with others because the nature of two souls couldn’t be compatible on a hundred percent.

He and Red were compatible, maybe more than a fifty percent, and that’s why he was able to regenerate his body scars despite the short skeleton’s denials.

He knew there was no chance he could do something about his state. But maybe he could do something else.

_Soul scars can’t be healed…_

His soul began to hurt, but he stifled every wince of pain to not disturb Red, who was nearly asleep and in peace.

He _loved_ him. And all he wanted now was to _understand_ him.

Blurry images and motions began to appear through his mind. Red’s memories took over him and a soft _cracking_ noises began to echo in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a moment i thought i wouldn't be able to add that gif. Anyways, i hope you liked this chapter. Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments, i really appreciate them!   
> We're nearly in the end of this fanfic and re-checking the chapters, fixing them has been really nostalgic to me, but mostly fun to see how it all started.


	24. Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to update. I've been quite busy.

“What did you do?” Red asked as soon as he opened his eyes, incredulous, feeling something different in his soul that warmed his normally cold magic.

“I ‘shared’ with you” He explained gently before he placed a kiss on the other’s forehead, who was still trying to understand what had just happened.

“What?”

“It’s something i learned a long time ago. Did you dream about something?”

“I… Yeah, i saw some things. Those… Those weren’t mine, right?” Red asked, confused. He had seen some things that were familiar and others that weren’t, but everything from a point of view that wasn’t his and with feelings slightly different than he remembered. Were those…?

“They were mine. We can share our memories through magic and your scars like this. An odd benefit from them”

Sans blinked and his face blushed. Then those feelings… That strong, messy bundle of sensations were how Papyrus felt about him? Wow. It was different from Red’s love. It was more crazy and desperate, more unbearable. And it had came in from his scars?

Pap was nervous about explaining the next part. Luckily, Red hadn’t seen their souls again yet. “But um… There must be an equal exchange of memories” 

“Equal…?” Sans’ face twisted from confusion to horror. “D…did you…”

The tall skeleton smiled at him, trying to keep him calm. “Yeah. I saw some stuff from your memories too” He said as he stroked the side of Red’s skull gently.

“F-fuck Stretch. That’s… I…” He stuttered nervously, just focusing on the thought Pap had seen him in all the shameful situations he had been.

“Sorry. I know i should’ve asked before, but…”

“You shouldn’t have seen them, they’re…!” Red babbled rapidly.

“I wanted to see them” He said laying his forehead on the other’s to make him stop. “I really wanted to understand you better, that’s why i did this” 

Red’s view avoided him, trailing to the space between their chests. Papyrus was aware of how stiff he went in matter of a sec as his eyelight disappeared. “Y…your soul…” He pronounced weakly.

Pap stroked his back in a gentle manner. “I know. M'sorry Red” He said in a coarse voice. “I really wanted this, so you don’t have worry” He kissed his scarred skull tenderly, concerned about the other’s reaction.

Red thought about a lot of things. He was pissed, confused, sad… Why would Papyrus want to see his memories so desperately he would hurt himself for it? Were those cracks as painful as his’? Wasn’t he disgusted now that he saw the pathetic pleas he said, the harm he had received, the curses he had heard? How he had been humiliated, mutilated by his weakness over and over?

Red couldn’t find answers, no matter how much he thought about it, he wanted to yell and insult Papyrus for doing such thing without his consent first, but also… The mixture of emotions was muffled by a knot in his throat as he looked the other’s soul. It was dim, weakened… _ beautiful. _

Papyrus didn’t really mind about the harm, did he?

Sans would never understand why Pap would want something like this, but he had seen his memories too and those cracks were a proof that, for a moment, they had been connected and their feelings had reached each other.

They were quiet, listening to their breaths before a soft sniffle startled Papyrus. “Red?”

The short skeleton began to shake as he audibly cried. But Papyrus’ worrisome melted before he tried to comfort him.

“T-thank you…” Sans whined, pressing his body against the other, just leaving a little space for their souls to stay together.

Papyrus hummed happily. Red loved him and he knew it, it didn’t matter he couldn’t put it into words, as long as he knew how to demonstrate them.

 

* * *

 

Next morning Red had his day off, he could stay in bed and sleep all the time he wanted while Pap was getting dressed to go work. But there was an uneasy sensation tingling in his soul that didn’t let him relax. Maybe it was the remnants of Papyrus’ magic holding onto his scars, maybe it was just him imagining things.

“I’ll be back to have lunch with you, 'kay?” The tall skeleton asked before he put on his cap with a hotdog printed on it.

Red yawned lazily and shifted under the sheets. “Sure”

Pap smiled. “See ya” He said before he walked outside the room.

Sans moved again and lifted his t-shirt, scratching the scar in his sternum. The feeling was annoying him, but it was somehow pleasant. His soul felt kinda stronger, he realized it had been shining with more bright the last hours. Despite the fact Pap wasn’t able to cure his scars, he may had made some change in his magic?

_ Oh. _

_ Did that mean…? _

He suddenly sat on the edge of the bed, the act made him dizzy for a moment before he could understand what was happening.

He touched his chest and breathed rapidly, feeling his core accelerate from the realization as the magic began to gather slowly around it.

His current life was really perfect, there was nothing else he could have that would make it better. 

_ Why would destiny be so cruel to pull him this way after so many time? _


	25. Empty rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read all this story, those who left kudos and comments as well, you're all awesome. I appreciate it a lot.

Papyrus walked through the silent house, just listening to his steps over the wood echoing in the loneliness.

A long year had passed. There was a feeling of awkwardness filling his soul when he opened the door of Red’s room, like he could find him there, see him, speak to him, apologize, something…  _ anything. _

He looked at the abandoned books and took one. Everything was a mess, a thin layer of dust covered every surface. Nothing had been moved and the lack of presence had been the only thing that filled the room for a while.

He forgot his cigarettes that day, a year ago. He went back to pick them up. 

His surprise was not something he could hide when he saw red wisps of magic gathering on the bed, where the smaller skeleton was.

“Red?!”

Sans turned to look at him, horror twisting his face. His magic was completely alive, and the way it was uncontrolled weren’t pleasant news for the tall skeleton.

“H-hey Red…?!” He stuttered nervously, trembling,  _ scared _ , trying to stop whatever was happening. “What’s wrong?!”

But Sans didn’t want to see him now. He was panting, his mind unfocused and overwhelmed by the magic gathering around him.

He didn’t knew what was happening or what was going to happen. This  _ pulling  _ was something he couldn’t control. He only knew one single thing: his magic was trying to go back to his origin place: his universe.

He probably wouldn’t survive or even fit there anymore. Maybe he would, but his magic would be out for two years again. He’d be weaker and more vulnerable.  _ Even more shameful. _

But despite everything, there was something he couldn’t deny. He wanted to see Boss. Papyrus.  _ His Papyrus. _

He stepped on the center of the room and looked at Stretch with a terrified semblance, knowing that his time in this world was over. A wave of memories from the last two years flashed in his right eye and it made his marrow churn.

“Red!” Papyrus stretched out one of his hands and tried to walk closer, without knowing it was _ too late. _

Sans didn’t have time to say anything to comfort his lover but an unsure promise. “I’ll be back!” Red said before he disappeared in a blip.

 

* * *

 

It had been a long time since he used a shortcut, so when his feet were in solid ground he fell, dizzy, weakened.

“Ugh…” His skull was filled with lingering pain, but when he watched his surroundings, there was no doubt. The dark ambience in Snowdin forest was shockingly familiar to him, and yet he found a hint of awkwardness since he had been away for so long. And another well-known feeling reached him too.

_ Danger. _

He woke up and started moving as fast as his bleary half field of view allowed. He had to go home.  _ Quick. _

When the sickness started to dissolve he began to run. Someone was following him. He hoped it wasn’t the pack. He wouldn’t stay to greet neither.

Before he realized he was in the town, a wave of mutters filling his surroundings, deafening. But he didn’t care. Everything passed so fast he was shocked when he found himself in front of the wooden door, hesitant. Would Boss be mad to see him? Would he beat him to dust for disappearing such long time?

He couldn’t escape now. He was back.

Reaching his pocket he took the keys he always carried with him, the only memory he held dear from his homeland. Red had to admit, he thought he’ll never use it again. It was a strange pleasure to hear the click of the door unlocking.

He cracked it open, and stepped on the entrance, his soul painfully pounding in his ribcage as he gulped.

The house was dark, the only light on came from the kitchen. Sans gasped. 

_ There he was. _

Papyrus was having dinner, his eyes fixed on the dish of spaghetti in front of him. There was another full plate in the other side of the table, but Red couldn’t see from his angle. A guest, maybe?

Papyrus didn’t seem like he was actually eating, he was just coiling and moving the noodles absently. He didn’t look hungry at all.

Suddenly he left his fork fall and clatter against the plate, making Red flinch.

The tall skeleton grabbed his head and crushed his elbows on the table.

“Fuck” He groaned.

He must’ve had a hard day, Sans thought. He could maybe… Leave and search shelter in other place until it was a better time?  _ Hell yes. _

But when he turned around his sneakers made a slight creaking noise against the wood, and he paralyzed.

“Who’s there?!” The raspy voice behind him spoke loudly. _ Shit. _

His heavy steps were followed by a deafening silence. 

“…Sans?”

Red turned around slowly, fidgeting and shrinking his skull in the fur of his hoodie. “Oh… Uhm… H-hi… Boss” He said finishing the phrase with a shaky snicker. It had been a while since he trembled so fucking much.

“You’re alive” Papyrus said, not looking so disappointed or mad as Red hoped.

“Y-yeah… Sorry for breaking your happiness if you expected me dusted or something” He answered with a snarky smile, shoving his hands in his pockets. Okay, there was no violence yet. It was good.

But Boss’ face twisted in a strange frown. “Why would i be happy from you disappearing for two years?”

“…” His words were more than enough to erase the smile in his face.

“Why would i expect you to be dead?”

_ What? _ Why was his… voice  _ shaking _ so much?

Papyrus covered his face with one gloved hand, his claws pressed on each side of it. “Why is this the first thing you say to me after these years? I don’t get it… Am… Am i dreaming again? Is this some kind of sick joke, Sans?”

Was he… Was Boss… _ crying?! _

“What the fuck, Boss? Are you…?”

“Shut up!” He snapped, uncovering his face to put his tense fists on each side of his hips and stomp a foot on the floor.

He  _ was  _ crying.

“I thought you were dead Sans! Why the fuck did you leave?! And why the fuck did you came back?! Is this some of your stupid jokes?! Because it wasn’t funny at all! And… and…!” Papyrus stuttered and Sans took a step back. “And the first thing you apologize for is for ‘breaking my happiness’?! What the actual fuck?!” He stomped his boot again, weakly. “What the… fuck.” Papyrus whined pathetically in a broken pitch “Fuck” He repeated, falling on his knees.

This… This didn’t seem like any scenario Red imagined. What kind of universe was this? Was he at the wrong timeline?

The taller skeleton was in front of him, crying like a child. For him. For Sans. For the useless brother he always was complaining about. The picture was nothing but heartbreaking.

Red tried to think, was there something he could do to make him stop?

It was a bit embarrassing but an idea popped on his head. He finally moved, walking close to his brother. He was scared of being rejected or attacked, but his hand started to rub shyly the crown of Papyrus’ skull, like he used to do when he was a babybones. The other relaxed a bit.

“I… I’m sorry Boss.” He cooed slowly, happy to be accepted. “I’m home” He said with a smile. A part of him began to feel calm, but his thoughts were divided between this world and the other, where Stretch was standing in front of an empty room he didn’t know it would be ever filled again.

* * *

 

_ A year passed… _

_ _

_ “Time is relative. What for someone is an hour for other person is a week, a year can happen in matter of a sigh before you realize. _

_ We can try to quantify it in clocks and calendars, but the only certain thing is that time passes and doesn’t wait for anyone.” _

Papyrus closed the book and sighed. He looked at the clock and walked outside the door, craving for a drink. The nights had began to feel lonely when he went immersed in his thoughts like this.

He missed Red. He wanted to see him.

The snow was falling slowly and the air was cold, making him shiver. It reminded him to Snowdin and the night when he found him, the first time he looked at those eyes and how scared they were. It was nothing compared to the skeleton he saw that last time, the one that was probably still determined to come back by his side.

People walked around him as he was swallowed by the big mass of individuals, thinking, wondering, missing,  _ hoping _ like every day, that the promise would be fulfilled.

The smell of smoke filled his nasal aperture, mixed with a hint of sweat and dust. 

And he stopped. He stopped widening his eyes and smiling in front of a new blank page in his life, ready to be written.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story. Thank you again, for reading.  
> What do you think about the ending?


End file.
